Lost and Looking
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Adopted from Tsuki-100! Ivy Potter's lost in a web of lies she's very well aware of, but can't escape. Things start looking up, however, when the Vongola move in across the street! Fem!Harry, pairings inside.
1. Prologue

_**Disclam**__**er!**__** I don't own this stuff!**_

_**Warnings: Blood, gore, het, slash, yuri, crossover, child abuse, others will be added according to chapter.**_

_**Pairings: Belphegor/Ivy(and possibly Hibari or Mukuro, that's undecided), Tsunayoshi/Luna, Hermione/Gokudera, Ginny/Lavender/ Draco/Blaise, Kyoko/Yamamoto**_

_**Rating: M for fore later on**_

_**R&R!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Tom Riddle arrived at Godric's Hollow far to late, and he certainly knew it. But that didn't stop him from slipping past Arthur and Molly Weasley, nor stop him from flying into his Granddaughter's nursery and casting spells at Albus Dumbledore, whom stood ready to take Ivy Potter.

Both Lily and James were crumpled onto the floor of the nursery and living room respectively, and would never wake.

Dumbledore would always wonder why he never got Slytherin's magic as the poison he forced Severus Snape to brew worked within the Dark Lord, but Tom Riddle would always know he was giving all of his magic to his Granddaughter.

In the years to come, the poison would affect the Dark Lord's mind, warping it into a maze of insanity and he would attack the very girl he was trying to save.

But even as the ignorant people who'd had no clue on the true workings of the war cheered Ivy Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived, she laid in her blankets asleep on the door step to #4 Private Drive, and would wake to her Aunt screaming in anger.

The false savior would spend the next ten years of her life in a small cupboard with little to no food, and abusive Uncle, and too much manual labor.

But no one would know that save two people, and they remained silent as the ignorant cheered, "And we drink to Ivy Potter!"


	2. Meeting the Crazy Neighboors

_**Warnings**__**: Mentions of child abuse, practically insane Mafia people, shy/independant!Ivy**_

Ivy Potter knew many things. She knew many things because she watched and she learned. For instance, when she was a child she learned to recognize body language because it helped avoid at least a few beatings.

Another instance, she could tell you that Ronald Weasley was not her friend, and she could tell you that Albus Dumbledore was not a good man. In fact, she rather thought both of them were rude, consending(if Ron even knew the word) and fools.

But that didn't matter because their wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. So, because her relatives wouldn't let her out of the house and she wasn't getting any mail, she resettled into her usual routine of watching people from the window. Most people, when they saw her, thought she was a ghost because her Aunt denied her very existence.

Recently, yesterday in fact, a man had moved in across the street. She figured he would be as boring as people in this rainy town always were, but to the contraire, he caught her watching and merely smiled, talking on his phone as he got in the car. She didn't expect him to be back, most people who were new moved in and once they saw her and heard the rumors they left and never came back.

'_Ooh, maybe their ghost hunters! That would be exciting, though it'd be better if Nearly Headless Nick showed up and they were, now that would be entertainment._' She blinked as Hedwig screeched, quickly realizing she hadn't fed her yet and setting about the task before her Aunt got angry.

She was rather surprised when more people showed up at the house. Oddly enough, most all of them looked the opposite of one and other, besides one of the two girls and a guy. They looked like brother and sister, nearly twins except the girl wore an eye patch and the guy had a red eye.

They were…weird. She swore to her Aunt the reason she'd dropped lunch was because someone yelled 'extreme' but her Aunt merely knocked her in the head with the- thankfully not been used- frying pan and told her to go to her room without lunch.

Then she blinked at the letter from Ron. Like she really wanted to go to the Quiditch World Cup. She preferred flying to just fly, she didn't actually care much for Quiditch. She only did it because it was expected of her. And then she saw the brunette from across the street head their way. If her relatives found out she was watching people again…

She listened at the top of the stairs as her aunt opened the door before hastily making it back to her room and shutting the door softly, just in time for Aunt Petunia's high-pitched ear splitting shriek for her to get down stairs sounded.

So she crept down stairs silently, looking curiously between her aunt and the man/boy(honestly he barely looked eighteen but something about him radiated maturity) and pulled on the shirt she was wearing. Aunt Petunia didn't like buying her expensive clothes, but allowed her to use what she bought herself because it kept the woman's paranoia that the neighbors would figure something out, from acting up.

"The man needs some help unpacking. You'll go and help him won't you?" It sounded like a question, but the tone underneath and the look in her Aunt's eyes told her otherwise.

The man seemed to catch it too because he frown at Aunt Petunia before turning back to Ivy with a smile. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, that is."

On one hand, people that were nice to her usualy did a 360 when she was alone with them or she was gone. But on the other, it was a chance for a bit of fresh air and getting out of her prison. That, and she didn't have a choice. "Of course."

She followed him down the walk, taking the moment to reevaluate her earlier conclusion. Her uncle had thrown her around enough her eyesight was abysmal though they wouldn't get her glasses, and from the house to here she had thought he was another European, but up close and with his accent he was definitely Asian.

"So, what's your name?"

She jumped, looking up into brown eye as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Ivy Potter." She answered quietly. While she loved watching new people, they were far more interesting than Mrs. Newman's 'secret' affair(even the sex wasn't that good, though she only watched twice out of curiosity), talking to them was an entirely different thing. She wasn't good at it, because new people were harder to read.

"Well, it's Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can just call me Tsuna, Ivy-chan."

She frowned, "Chan?"

He chuckled, "In Japan, we use honorifics. Normally it would be Potter-san, because I barely know you, but I like you, so I decided you'd be Ivy-chan."

"Oh…" Well, she'd been right, definitely Asian. She figured the house would be as calm as it looked. She was wrong, WAY wrong. In fact there was complete and utter chaos. One of them with silver hair was chasing another with black hair(was that dynamite? And a sword?) while another black haired man sat with a hot cup of tea and a vein throbbing on his forehead. Another with white hair was cheering the two running men on and shouting loudly while a girl and another man(the two she thought were brother and sister) leaned against the wall watching on in shy amusement- the girl- and amused annoyance- the guy. Another girl was sitting at a table with a…cow?…and a man with a fedora who looked rather imposing. Something about him screamed for her to run away but she didn't, knowing that if she did her Uncle would beat her senseless. At that thought, she tugged at the long sleeves at her shirt to be sure the bruises were covered.

"Still time to back out, Ivy-chan." Tsuna offered.

She shook her head, watching as he tried to settle down everyone. That was about the time she noticed the animals.

There was a kangaroo(what the hell was that doing outside Australia?) an Akita dog, a hedgehog, a white owl that vaguely resembled Hedwig, and…was that a lion cub with fire on it's head? She blinked and decided to ignore it, maybe her Uncle had just hit her in the head one to many times. A it were the animals themselves seemed to converge around her, sniffing and giving her looks of curiosity(was that even possible? She wasn't sure).

"Um…" She'd back up, but the door was already hitting her back. The kangaroo tilted his head before making some sort of approving cooing noise and nuzzling her fingers before hopping back off to the white haired loud man. The others seemed to follow her example, but the hedgehog managed to get her to pick him up and the owl settled on her shoulders, the lion sitting at her feet protectively. The dog yipped at her, jumping up to place it's forepaws on her hip and letting it's tail wag as she pet him on the head. A small leopard like cat watched her from it's perch on a shelf, but merely yawned and returned to it's slumber, and a medium sized Bull huffed from a corner of the room.

The room fell silent, and she blinked, looking up shyly at the number of eyes glued to her. She looked back down at the Akita and continued to pet it, more for her comfort than it's enjoyment. "U-Um, Mr. Sawada. You know having big animals in a small space like this is bad for them right? They can get sick…" There she went, saying awkward things into awkward silence that only made things more awkward.

"Na, Tsuna, who's the girl?" The one with the sword(or had one, it vanished…) asked, tilting his head, "Jirou likes her."

"She lives across the street, thought we could use an extra set of hands and she was the only house on the block that would lend a hand." Tsuna shrugged, "Guys, this is Ivy Potter, Ivy-chan, this is Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro, their twins. That's Takeshi Yamamoto, Royhei and Kyoko Sasagawa, Hayato Gokudera, Kyouya Hibari, Lambo Bovino, and Reborn De Luca."

Reborn De Luca. Who the hell named their child that? With his coal black eyes, suit and name, she was easily intimidated. But she'd faced Voldemort twice and Dementors once, and compared to them, this guys was a piece of cake. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Oh, and the Akita's Jirou, he's Takeshi's. The hedgehog is Kumo, which means cloud, and he belongs to Kyouya. The owl is Lens, he's the twins, the bull over there is Horns, he's Lambo's, the lion's Natsu, he's mine. The kangaroo is named Kang, and he belongs to Royhei, and then the cat's Uri, she's Hayato's." Tsuna finished with a grin, "And the gecko on Reborn's hat is Leon."

"Ok." It was cute, and it was reptilian, so she'd understand it, which was pretty cool. She shook herself internally and decided it would be better for her to get the work done, because the clock read five and if she wasn't home to cook dinner by nine she was screwed. "So, what do you need help with?" She set the Hedgehog on the table next to her and patted the dog again before it slipped off of her and the owl flew to it's perch.

"Well, we've already gotten the heavy stuff, but Chrome hasn't used a kitchen before and isn't sure how to set it up. Why don't you help her with that and then we'll see what else you can do. But before then, how much do you want for you help?" Tsuna said all this in one breathe, and Ivy was distinctly reminded of Hermione in first year.

But she froze when his words hit her. Payment? She was never paid to do anything! "U-Um don't worry about it, really, you just moved in and all, and it's a chance out of the house…" '_Damn it, Ivy! Watch what your saying! You'll blurt something that'll get you in trouble!' She reprimanded herself._

"…_How about this, I'll give you twenty pounds a week if you'll show Chrome and Kyouya how to cook and the rest of us how to do house cleaning." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, "It'd be a big help."_

_She shifted uncomfortably, "Ok…" She followed Chrome as the quiet natured girl led her to the kitchen._

_Kyouya tilted his head back to catch his bosses eye. "Something's not right in that house, Tsunayoshi."_

_The brunette nodded. "I noticed."_


	3. The Crazy Neighboors Reveal the Truth

_**Warnings**__**: Mentions of abuse, attempted rape, singing, glamours, revealing of pasts, string pulling, Angry!Mafioso.**_

_**A/N: I've decided most of the pairings, so here they are- Mukuro/Ivy/Belphegor, Yamamoto/Kyoko, Tsunayoshi/Luna, Ginny/Lavender, Draco/Blaise, Fred/Angelina, George/Katy, Haru/Hibari, and possible others, but I think that covers everyone...**_

It was dark by the time she finally made it back across the street. It hadn't been easy to convince the weird group that she didn't need to be treated to take out. If she had, she'd certainly be late because she had thirty minutes to get dinner ready as it was.

But she'd managed another day, without a beating, thank Merlin. She even managed to get a reply to Ronald written and manage not to add any scathing comments. If she had it her way, she would have gouged his eyes out, because he stared at her arse way too much. He did that to Mione too…Pervert.

She managed to sneak out of the house the next day- she was certain Dudley knew, but her cousin and herself had gotten to know each other after the incident with Dobby in second year, and she knew he'd find a way to cover for her. She knew where she was headed though. There was a music store In London, not too long of a walk from the Dursley's, that let her store her acoustic guitar there.

It helped that the owner was a witch and applied a few glamours on her so no one would recognize her. She usually sang on a street corner about a block from the shop. It gave her about ten pounds or so she could give Dudley too buy and sneak to her high calorie energy bars, and to pay the witch for her help.

When she reached said corner, her hair was now dark pink and her eyes bright red. She set the case in front of her and cleared her throat, the usual crowd already gathering and smiling at her.

"_Little girl terrified_

_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_

_A home is no place to hide_

_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray _

_She wonders why_

_Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_Today she's turning sixteen_

_Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile_

_They never get past arms length_

_How could they act like everything is alright?_

_She's pulling down her long sleeves_

_To cover all the memories that scars leave_

_She says, "... maybe making me bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

_This is the dark before the dawn_

_The storm before the peace_

_Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and_

_God is watching over you_

_He hears you_

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray _

_She'll be just fine, does anyone hear her when she cries!"_ (A/N Britt Nicole- When She Cries)

Money was tossed into the case and she sighed happily. She'd started doing this when she was young. She'd seen it on the telly and fallen in love with singing and the guitar. So, as soon as she'd found out she had money, she'd went and had one made. It looked like any normal acoustic, but on the inside were carved the names of her parents, and it was charmed to never break or ruin, and the strings were everlasting.

Tsuna tilted his head as he barely, it was dark and her hair blended in with the night, saw Ivy-chan climbing up the tree in her yard and her window open before she clambered inside.

"Ne, where do you think she was?"

"Does it matter, Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya asked, flipping a page in his book. Most every had gone to bed save Tsuna, Kyouya, Mukuro and Reborn.

"Kind of. I'm worried…Something just isn't right."

"No, it isn't. But it isn't our place to intervene yet. If we see it, then I'll call in some favors and get custody." Reborn said calmly, sipping his cappuccino.

"And here I thought you didn't like her?" Mukuro quipped, not at all worried that the man could probably kill him.

"She didn't run like a coward when I focused killer intent on her, and while shy, she wasn't afraid to tell Gokudera off when he stepped on the Idiot-Cow for his bitching. Something tells me she's more than we see."

Tsuna sighed, "Fine, fine. Look, I'm going to bed, the living room had better stay clean and un destroyed, you two." He said menacingly to his Cloud and Mist Guardians. While not as often, and the two had found some common ground, both Mukuro and Kyouya did still fight each other.

"Aunt Petunia?" Ivy wore a loose blue long sleeved t-shirt, a pair of mid-thigh tan shorts, black stalkings and a pair of athletic shoes(what she normally wears, actually, if perhaps in different colors, it was comfortable and could keep her both warm and cool). Her hair, it's black mess only reaching her shoulders, was only just dried from the shower.

"What, girl?" Her aunt sneered.

"I'm going for my meeting with Mr. Sawada." It'd been about a month since she'd started working a couple times a week with the neighbors, but in that month at least everyone else on Private Drive stopped claiming she was a ghost.

"Be back by nine, girl, and you behave or your Uncle will deal with you."

"Yes ma'am, Aunt Petunia." She answered quietly, leaving her personal hell and making her way swiftly across the street where she was greeted by Jirou. The Akita leapt on her, licking her chin playfully before darting back inside through the doggy door. Uri twined around her feet, and after a moments hesitancy- Hayato still frightened her a bit, he was kind of volatile, like her uncle- picked the cat up and took him inside as Yamamoto let her in with a grin.

"Yo, Ivy!"

"Hello, Mr. Yamamoto." She glanced up at him as Uri nuzzled her wrist and leapt onto his normal perch on a shelf.

"Maa, maa, just call me Takeshi, ok kid?"

"…Alright…err, where's Mr. Hibari and Chrome?" The silent girl had demanded to be called by her first name, but Hibari hadn't bothered himself with changing it.

"In the kitchen. Something about an oven…" He shrugged, waving as he trotted back into the basement where the others were having a meeting.

'_What the hell?_' The pan was warped, and something black and crispy was on it. "Dear Merlin, what is that?" She asked herself, before forcibly relaxing her shoulders and taking a breathe, '_This is gonna be a lot of work…_' "Alright, first off, what was it, what was the temperature, and how long was it in there?"

Mukuro leaned against the door frame, "I believe it was a ham, Miss Potter, they put it in the oven this morning." He said in amusement when they didn't speak.

"And the temperature?"

"Six hundred." Chrome said in embarrassment.

'_Do ovens even go that high? Apparently._' "And you took it out now. A ham is simple, you de thaw it the night before, set it to four hundred and stick it in the oven with a timer. Timer goes off you take it out, cut it and check to see if it's done or not. If not put it back in there for a bit longer. Didn't you have a recipe to go by? It would have told you all that?"

"No, Hibari was trying to prove to us, yet again, that he didn't need your lessons. Just like he tried the first week." Mukuro answered when again the two didn't speak.

Kyouya glared, "Shut the hell up, pineapple."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed, glaring. They hadn't fought in a while… "Make me, birdie."

Ivy squeaked and dropped to the floor automatically as Hibari wrenched back his fist to hit Mukuro and start a much needed fight(they couldn't spar outside).

Both froze and looked down at her in shock, staring with slightly wide eyes. Chrome looked between them before bending down. "Ivy-chan?"

Ivy's shoulders relaxed and her shook her head, "Sorry…sorry, it's a reflex." She looked up, showing them pupils that were dilated in fright, but said eyes were calming. "I, uh, get picked on a lot at school, something about freaky eyes."

Chrome nodded and didn't comment on the blatant lie, instead distracting everyone. "Mukuro-nii, why don't you go tell Tsuna-kun dinner may take longer than we thought."

Mukuro thanked his stars that both he and his boss- because he'd readily call Tsuna that- had brought the once quiet girl out of her shell. "Of course." He shared a glance with Kyouya before trooping down the stairs.

Ivy stood with another shake of her head and a small shaky smile. If that hadn't given her flashbacks of when she was a child, she didn't know what would. She would certainly have nightmares tonight. "R-Right, well…. Let's go with something more simple, like fried chicken, rice and gravy, along with a basic salad…"

By the time dinner was edible(they'd burnt the food twice and she'd wanted to scream. Ivy Potter did not burn anything, damn it! Teaching them was going to be hard! How did you burn salad in the first place?), it was nine.

But she hadn't even noticed. Ivy had found that Chrome was very much like herself just far more outspoken. Kyouya wasn't bad either, he'd say something scathing or sarcastic, but it was obvious that directed at her he didn't actually mean it. Now it was at the others…then he did. She'd, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, too afraid to hope, found a dysfunctional family in the lot of them. They'd also started trying to teach her Japanese, because they reverted to it sometimes on accident.

"Ah, Ivy-chan? Shouldn't you be getting home?" Takeshi asked curiously, jabbing at the clock with his fork, lettuce hanging from it ominously.

The last Potter blinked, staring at the clock and her face paled drastically. "Y-Yes, oh no, I'm late! T-Thanks for letting me stay for dinner! I'll see you next week!" She was out the door before they could blink, it slamming shut in her hurry.

Tsuna set his glass down, "Can't we-"

Reborn shook his head, "Not without cause." The brunette's knuckles went white over his glass, but it didn't break.

"This is stupid…"

Chrome nodded, "_Hai_, it is. I didn't think that when we moved here we'd meet someone like her. I like her, she's like me!" The purple haired girl grinned, "She just needs to open up."

Just as she finished, Jirou flew in, biting his masters leg and tugging at his jeans, forcing Takeshi to stumble towards the door. "Jirou, knock it off. I'm hungry! We can play later."

Jirou let him go and pawed the ground with a whine, barking insistently, before trying to bite the door handle. Takeshi finally gave up and opened the door, the others returning to eat. "Royhei, any clue why he's acting up?"

"I extremely don't!" Royhei exclaimed, having already eaten his fill, in about a minute flat, and was sitting outside.

Jirou tugged at Takeshi's pants again before shooting off towards the Dursley's. Something clicked and the two shared a worried glance. Takeshi searched himself before coming up with a notepad. "Let's go, I can say she forgot this in her hurry to get back."

Takeshi knocked on the door, and Petunia answered it after a moment. "Yes?" She looked flushed, like she was angry, but they had to applaud her. If they hadn't been trained, they wouldn't have noticed it at all.

And then the yelling became loud enough they could here it.

"NO! I don't care if you hit me, but I won't let you do that to me!"

"Shut your mouth you filthy bitch! You broke the rules, and you'll do what I tell you as payment!"

"Go to- LET GO OF ME!" A rush of footsteps sounded.

"IVY! Dad let go of her!"

"Stupid bitch! Turned my own son against me have you? You'll pay for that!" Thud.

"Ivy! Get out of here, go back to Sawada's!"

More footsteps before Ivy barreled past Petunia and slammed into Royhei. Said man stumbled but caught her, noting the ripped shirt, bruises, ripped stalking and the fresh black eye she was sporting, along with hand prints beginning to show around her neck. Thuds continued to sound upstairs along with several curses and yells.

Royhei really wished he could hit something, but at the moment he had a terrified mass of sobbing teenage girl to take care of. "I'll get her home, figure this shit out."

"Believe me. I will." Royhei knew Takeshi was pissed, the Rain Guardian's mother had been murdered by a serial rapist when she tried to tell the police, and right in front of him too.

Petunia let out a terrified squeak as Yamamoto pushed her into the house and clicked the door shut.

"Kyoko!"

"Eh? Nii-san, what is it?" The answer came from the kitchen.

"I need water and a set of your pajamas as well as some green tea."

"Not cross dressing are you turf- what the hell?" Hayato froze int eh doorway, "Is that Potter-san? What happened?"

"Her Uncle." Royhei answered, stepping back to allow Kyoko through after he settled Ivy onto the couch.

He ushered Gokudera back into the kitchen, "Yamamoto's getting the full story. Just wait."

They could still hear barely audible sobs as Kyoko led Ivy upstairs, but it fell silent as the bathroom door closed. Ten minutes later, Takeshi entered the house with a trunk, a bird cage and bird, a trash bag of clothes and a muscular blonde they recognized as Ivy's cousin.

"What happened?" Tsuna demanded.

Dudley held up his hands, "First off, where's my cousin?" He relaxed when he was told she was upstairs being tended to. "My parents never liked Ivy, and they raised me to hate her too. It wasn't until we were twelve I grew up and got to know her. My dad's been beating her since she was little, I overheard them saying something about payment to do it. He lost his job today, and she came home late, didn't have dinner ready on time. I was getting some bandages ready for afterwards when I heard her scream that he wasn't going to do it, rape her, I mean. I ran in just as he started ripping at her clothes." His hand cupped his bruised jaw, explaining the slight slur in his words, "Hell I think it's broke. I'm not staying here, I'm going to go live with a friend of mine." He turned to leave but stopped in the door way. "You guys are super smart right? Look up Hogwarts on the net, and type in Morgana instead of .com. Then type in Girl-Who-Lived on the search bar. Think you might find something you need to know about. She can tell you the rest. And if your gonna kill my parents, make sure you get complete and total legal custody of her, in both worlds." And he was out the door.

Hibari snarled under his breathe, "Where are they?" His tonfa appeared in his hands from no where, as did several weapons around the room.

"Tied up, gagged and hidden in their own closet. I'm surprised they both fit, the man ways more than a whale."

"_A-ano…d-don't kill them…please…_" Halting and broken Japanese made them turn to the doorway, where Ivy stood clutching a blanket around her shoulders.

Mukuro scowled, "And why not? They hurt you, Ivy-chan. They don't deserve to live for hurting a child!" He spoke in English so she'd actually understand what he said, but it slurred at the end when he nearly reverted to Japanese.

Her own scowl met his, "I'm not a child! I may not be an adult but I've seen too much to be a child. They hurt me, yes, but if I hadn't been allowed to stay there I may already have been dead! I'm not some frightened rabbit who believes what was done to me was right or deserved, but that doesn't matter. If you kill them…I won't forgive any of you. My Aunt wasn't nice, but at the end of the day she still patched me up before Dudley even understood anything." She whirled around and stalked outside into the backyard, uncaring of the wet grass.

She didn't seem to be aware that Jirou settled next to her in a ball, or that Lens settled on her shoulder, but her hand did move to rub Jirou's fur.

Mukuro looked like he was going to break something, and with a nod from his boss he stormed out of the house in a fashion more like Gokudera, revving up his motorcycle's engine as he raced away to find something to take his anger out on.

Yamamoto sighed, see that he'd have to run damage control. He really hoped she didn't lash out at him, because then he'd probably be sporting a bruise. She didn't look it, but she'd decked Gokudera with a frying pan once and that hadn't been pretty. He spotted Tsuna and Reborn looking at Chrome's laptop as he entered the back yard.

He plopped down beside her, remaining silent for a while before speaking. "Are you ok?"

She paused before shaking her head in the negative. "No…no I'm not."

"Want to share? I'm pretty good at listening you know, who else listens to Tsuna when he rambles about his fears." He tilted his head to look down at her, watching her bring up her knees and rest her arms and head on them.

"No…yes…I don't know." It remained silent, and the only sound was Takeshi handing her his jacket when she shivered at the cool air. She finally took a breath, fingers clutching at the material. "It's always been the same, from the moment I was left on their front step. Get up when Aunt Petunia unlocks the cupboard, cook breakfast, beating if I burn it, chores, lunch, more chores, dinner, then a fifteen minute cold shower and then I'm back in the cupboard. All that changed when I turned eleven was that I got a bedroom and only did that routine during the summer. I thought my name was Freak until I was six, when I went to kindergarten. I didn't go back after the first week. Aunt Petunia home schooled me when Uncle Vernon complained he didn't want an uneducated freaky brat in the house."

Takeshi couldn't see her face, it was buried in her knees, making her voice muffled as she continued. "And then you guys come along and mess up the whole new routine. Get a little something for breakfast, stay locked in bedroom, five minute bathroom break, observe neighborhood for entertainment, and bathroom break, a half sandwich for dinner and then bed. And despite me resenting you for it, I still came over because it was an escape route from hell and it was…easy to like all of you. And now this, it doesn't matter. I'll wind up going back because that bastard won't let me leave them, he won't let me have any happiness."

He frowned, "Who? Ivy, what do you mean?"

Her knuckles turned white. "Albus Dumbledore…damn it, there's so much you don't know, and it doesn't matter if I tell you, because you'll just forget. It doesn't matter…"

Takeshi's frown deepened, but he decided to try a different method. "How about a trade? We've had something we wanted to tell you to, but I think Chrome's afraid you'll hate us. So, if I tell you our secret, will you tell me yours?"

He saw a green eye peek out from her arms, "…I guess."

"Well, it started a while back, back when everyone in that house but Reborn were just teenagers in high school. Believe it or not, Reborn looked like a baby." He saw her eye color with disbelief, but continued on, "He was sent to train Tsuna by Tsuna's adoptive uncle, Timeto. You see, Tsuna was the descendent of a very powerful man, and he was the heir to the Vongola, a Mafia Famiglia in Italy. He had to train and get strong to take it over, and he needed to gather a family of guardians. He didn't like it at all, but Reborn sort of forced it on him. Each Guardian he needed to gather would represent something in the sky, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Mist, Lightning, Sun and then Tsuna himself, Sky. Hayato was actually the first to become one, he's Storm.

Now I came second. I was an idiot and thought my life was over when I broke my arm and couldn't play baseball anymore, so I did the stupid thing and decided to jump off the school roof. Tsuna saw me and saved me. I became the Rain guardian. Next was Royhei, he's Sun, and then Kyouya, he's Cloud. Lambo was next, and he's Lightning."

"But wait, there's Kyoko, Mukuro and Chrome left, but only one element." He smiled a bit that he'd gotten her attention.

"So you caught that. At the time, Mukuro was actually in prison, but his mind wasn't. Mukuro's a master illusionist and he found Chrome. At the time, she didn't have anybody, so she agreed to be his avatar. Mukuro later attacked us, he hated the mafia, still does. But Tsuna beat him, and he became our Mist Guardian. The only reason he likes us is because we're actually there for him, we're family. That, and the Vongola take charge and keep the other Mafia Family's from going absolutely insane. Kyoko's here because she'd my fiance."

"So? Why was Chrome so upset about me knowing all of that?"

His eyes turned serious, looking down at her, knowing full well that everyone that remained in the house was listening in, "Because, each and every one of us, Kyoko aside, have killed people before. Hell, Reborn's ranked as the best hitman in the world."

Her shoulders shook, and he wondered if she was afraid of them for it, but nearly jumped away when she threw back her head and laughed. It was one of those laughs you don't particularly want to here, the kind that tells you someone's not all there. "Why would I care? It's not as if I haven't killed someone before. Mind you it was self defense, but that's don't make it any better on my conscious. Not that anyone ever really cared that knows. Hell, he said he was proud of me."

"Well, why don't you tell me about it, hm?"

She stared at him skeptically, before shaking her head and looking up at the night sky. "Just after WWII, Tom Riddle was born and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore was a Professor who was getting a lot of attention for taking down Gellert Grindlewald, his ex-friend after the man turned Dark. He knew about the abuse Tom Riddle got when he went back to the orphanage, but never said anything about it, and neither did Riddle out of shame. He saw Riddle's power and decided he wanted it. From then on, he did everything to warp Riddle's way of thinking so he wouldn't question whatever Dumbledore told him to do. It didn't work, and Riddle decided he wanted muggleborns- magic users born to non-magic parents- to attend a school before Hogwarts so they could learn about tradition and such. Dumbledore didn't like this and declared Tom Riddle a dark wizard who wanted to kill muggles and muggleborns alike.

"So Tom Riddle and the people that believed in him and wanted to help were forced into a war they wanted to avoid because everyone trusted Dumbledore. Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald and saved them all, why would he lie?

"A few years later Lily Evans and James Potter attended school. They both saw Dumbledore for who he was, though it helped that Tom was James' grandfather. Just before graduation, James proposes to Lily and they get hitched. Soon after I come into the picture. Dumbledore isn't happy because he'd planned to have Lily marry a man that was loyal to him so that the man would give him her child because she had such strong magic. He decided he'd just take me because I had the added magic of snakes. My Dad…Dumbledore killed him when he tried to give my Mum time to get me away. He offered to let my Mum live if she'd step aside and marry who he chose, but she refused and he killed her too. Then Grandpa came. Hell, I still remember him spoiling me rotten." She snorted, a small smile spreading across her lips before it vanished. "But he was tired because he'd just gotten finished with a pretty long meeting and hadn't slept for a few days, and he knew he couldn't win. So he siphoned as much magic as he could to me, and then he was a pile of ash. Dumbledore was frustrated and tried to just off me, but the spell backfired. He would've died, but he managed to dodge the rebound.

"He decided to blame my parents deaths on Grandpa, and he dumped me in the cold early morning, on their fucking front step." She laughed a bit, "I attended school when I turned eleven. First year…that's when I kill that man. He was my Professor, but he stunk at it. Grandpa had possessed him, trying to get a body back, and since Dumbledore had brought the Sorcerers Stone to the school…well the Stone can give liquid life, turn things to gold." She shrugged, "I was tricked into stopping him. Grandpa…I don't think he's in his right mind, he's been a spirit so long he's going crazy. I don't think he actually realized it was me. But my Professor tried to strangle me. I think it was from touching the Stone, but when my touched him, it burnt us both. In order to protect myself, I burnt him to ash…Dumbledore sounded so proud…

"Second year stunk worse. I went to the bank to get some money for school things and the Head Goblin asks to speak with me privately. Dumbledore's been paying my relatives to hurt me, and he's set up a marriage contract with Ronald bloody Weasley. Most people think he's my best friend, I think he's a fucking idiot. He's about as subtle as a pink flamingo in a fishbowl. And he's stupid, probably couldn't tie his shoes if his brothers didn't keep trying to tie them together. And then I'm nearly raped by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. He was a phony who stole other people's work, and he apparently loved little girls and boys. He'd already gotten a friend of mine Lavender Brown, and Collin Creevey when he decided I was next."

"Did he…?"

"No. Lucky me I'd been doing some reading. He's an eunuch. The moment he came at me and tried to shove me onto his desk I hit him with the spell that permanently removed his penis and balls. He wouldn't tell anyone out of shame, but I told Lavender and Collin, and both of them agreed his genes didn't need to pass on.

He stopped messing with people, but then Ron's sister Ginny get's kidnapped. I'm nearly skewered by a giant fang from a basilisk, and then healed. Sent back here. Last year I nearly had my soul sucked out and met my godfather, who ran off to live with the Malfoy's. Their son's a bit of a Father's boy, but he's nice enough. Sirius' cousin's his mother, and they know he's innocent so... And as far as I know, Peter Pettigrew, their other friend, is apparently Ron's former pet rat, but he ran off to keep getting more information on Dumbledore. And that's everything."

More silence. Takeshi could here Mukuro's motorcycle pulling back in. "And your afraid this Dumbledore will take you away, and make us forget we ever met you?"

She nodded, "He's done it before. A couple of muggleborns used to live in Private Drive, they saw what was happening and tried to get me away. They left a week later without remembering a damn thing."

"Well, don't think we'll let you go without a fight. Your family to us, Ivy. We aren't letting some better-than-thou bastard take you away from us. Knowing Tsuna, he'll plan to help you out in this War thing. And Reborn's probably already pulling strings to get custody in both Worlds. We already knew about magic, though not in detail."

She stared at him, searching his eyes for something and seeming to find whatever she was looking for. The next second his lap was filled with sobbing teenager, her shields breaking as she seemed ot realize he wasn't joking or lying.

He carried the now sleeping teen back inside a few minutes later, setting her in Kyoko's bed before going back down stairs and looking at Reborn whom held a smug look. "It's done."

Tsuna was off in his own world, plans already running through his head on how to go about keeping this Albus Dumbledore away from his new charge.

One thing was now clear- Albus Dumbledore's games were going to backfire. And Ivy Potter was going to be amused the entire time. After all, why wouldn't a Snake in the Lions Den be amused when the Head Lion of the Pride fell because of his own greed?


	4. The Plans of a Mad White Teen

**_Warnings_:_ I don't really have any for this chapter other than HEREBY ENTERS IDIOT RON and HEREBY COMENCES THE BEGININGS OF DUMBLES AND RON BASHING. Oh and men turn into snakes._**

_**Read and Review. Review if your gonna fav or alert, even if it's just "I like it" or something, or it's a bit rude.**_

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. No, he was- as the youngsters put it- down right pissed.

For one, Ivy Potter had somehow been removed from the Dursley's home, wards placed up across the street he couldn't enter, and his position as her Magical Guardian taken away. All the Goblins would tell him was that she had been adopted after the Dursley's were placed in prison for child abuse and that another man had taken his position as her guardian.

All within the space of a month! He knew he should have placed a prevention charm on the blasted girl. It would have kept her from wondering off and throwing a horrific wrench in his plans.

Suddenly a smirk bloomed across his face. But that would be rectified. Yes once she was with the Weasley's he could have Ronald work on her a bit more, before announcing the marriage contract the 'Potter's' and 'Weasley's' had signed. Of course, and the Tournament would go fluidly from there, he was certain…

Dumbledore sent the letter back to Ronald Weasley with a flourish, missing Fawkes' look of betrayal. One had to love the Imperious Curse, seeing as it had made him rich…Until those damned goblins cut off his access to the brats bank accounts.

Private Drive

She felt her eyebrow twitch, staring at the mess on the table with a look of exasperation. "Mr. Hibari! That's it! You are no longer allowed in the kitchen without Chrome or I present!" How the hell did you blow up coffee?

Kyouya looked a bit sheepish(and he should), which while out of character most of the time, was becoming a normal thing in the kitchen. While Chrome had rapidly caught onto cooking, and Kyoko helping them since she had cooked for Royhei for years, Hibari had remain where he couldn't even boil water without something going wrong. From the pot over boiling to the pot actually burning.

The others had gotten the hang of the house cleaning- though Royhei wasn't allowed to do clothes after he'd ran around with his underwear on his head in an effort to give everyone a laugh- and Royhei had relented and allowed Kyoko to sleep in imamate's room(overprotective) so Ivy could have Kyoko's room.

Chrome and Kyoko had also forced Ivy into girl-on-girl time, and while better than the girls at Hogwarts, it was still vaguely uncomfortable. But in the end, she had opened up quiet a bit, though she was still more quiet than the girls they were used to.

Currently, now that the kitchen had been cleaned and Gokudera dispatched to pick up ingredients for a traditional Japanese meal, Tsuna was seated with Reborn, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Hibari and Ivy.

"In the last month I've been making arrangements. Ivy-chan, you go to the Weasley's tomorrow evening, however I'm not allowing you to go alone. I've spoken to Xanxus, and he's sending over Belphegor. He's a wizard, though he's also from France. I believe his cousin Fleur will be coming to Hogwarts for some sort of Tournament."

Ivy perked, frowning, "Tournament…the only tournament I know of where a school goes to another is the TriWizard Tournament, but it hasn't been held in years because of the death rate."

"I any case, his cousin's Headmistress Madam Maxime knows about the Mafia and that your now under the Vongola Protection. She's agreed to allow Belphegor to act as a student of her school. Once there, he'll help keep an eye on you and Dumbledore. Mukuro will be accompanying you from here on out, illusioned into whatever animal you agree on."

"How about something better." Ivy couldn't help a grin. "I told you about my mishap with Floo Powder in Second Year. Well, the manager of the store heard me speaking Parsletongue to a snake that'd wandered in. He gave me an item that he couldn't sell because he couldn't find anyone that spoke it." She pulled out a ring from a chain underneath her shirt, pull it off. It was a silver snake, with crimson jeweled eyes. "I used it to sneak around the castle last year." She handed it to Mukuro and urged him to put it one.

And then, because they hadn't heard her speak anything other than Japanese and English, they stared. "_Speak the language of the scaled protectors._" She hissed, eyes sparkling in mischief as Mukuro was suddenly replaced by a large, thirteen foot long, black but purple tinted snake with mismatched eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're an Egyptian Boomslang."

"_What did you do?_"

She snickered, "_Your disguise. You can still understand human languages, but you can change back too. I can teach you to mimic the words to transform when your human, but that way to change back is: Speak the language of two-legs._"

He hissed and returned to human, grabbing the table and shaking his head, "Oh…I think I might be sick…"

"That's covers that, however I believe we have one more thing to go over." Reborn said clearly as everyone focused on him.

Tsuna grinned, "Of course, how could I forget!" Tsuna turned to Ivy with his grin calming into a smile. "We've known each other for two months, and though we aren't related, you're the sister I wanted when I was a kid. So, Reborn and I both pulled some strings and called in some favors. With the blessing of my predecessor, you've been named my heir should something happen to me, and if I don't get to have children, yours will be the next in line."

"Tsuna, that-"

"I'm not done, Ivy-chan. The last favor was Kyouya's idea. Though you aren't a Guardian, he thought a ring should be made, to signify your one of us. My Mage so to speak."

The stared as he dropped it into her palm, the silver gleaming as the white gem glistened. "Which is it? I mean, I can't read Italian…"

"Snow." Yamamoto said smugly, "Kyouya wanted it to be the Moon, seeing as you're the opposite of Royhei, but I like the Snow better. It suits you."

She flushed at the complement, remembering hushed words she could barely remember of her mother, the red head telling her about the snow and how it represented beauty and innocence. Ivy wanted to tell them she was innocent- she'd killed a man, damn it!- and that she wasn't beautiful- as far as she noticed- but knew that the group in the room would deny her words and argue that she was. Instead, she slipped it onto her finger and smiled a bit shyly in thanks. "_Arigato, mina._"

Private Drive was fairly quiet at nine in the morning. Men and a few women were already at work or doing yard chores, and several were getting ready to grill for lunch. A few stared as the girl made her way across the street and back into her former home accompanied by a large black snake, a the owner of her new home and a black haired man who also happened to live there who had a pet hedgehog and a pet chick.

"Are you sure your ready? I mean we can get them to wait a bit longer, or you could just not go-" Tsuna babbled as they sat in slightly dusty couches.

Ivy sighed, "Tsuna-nii, it's fine, I'm fine. I've handled myself this far, and now that I've had some help cultivating my Shogi skills-" She gave a pointed look to Hibari who merely smirked. She was a formidable opponent, and most of the time she won, even against Reborn. "-I can easily play at Dumbles games. Just relax, it's not like I won't talk to you every month." She smiled, turning to watch the boarded up fireplace with a bit of amusement as sounds began to reach their ears.

"Oof- Wait, Ron go back, tell Fred and-"

"OI! Why are we in a closet?"

"Fred! That's my foot!"

"Shut up Ronniekins! George, that better be your wand!"

"Oh, ehehe, sorry Freddy. I was just thinking about-"

"I know, but get that away from me!"

"Boys, hush! Let me concentrate. Ivy? Ivy where are you?"

She lowered her head and shook it slowly at the hissed snickers coming from her shoulder and the muffled laughter from Tsuna. "I'm here, Mr. Weasley! But, well Uncle Vernon boarded up the chimney before they carted him off." She called.

"Whatever for?"

"I don't know, something about 'your kind and their freaky ways of travel,' I don't how his mind works." She answered, tossing Hedwig and Lens an owl treat each as she waited.

With a blast that froze itself and lowered to the floor before it hit anyone, the fireplace was freed and out stepped four individuals. Hibari arched a brow at the new comers, but remained silent.

Mr. Weasley smiled politely, waving at Ivy and greeting the people he didn't know, "Hello! You must be Ivy's new guardians!"

"Yes. Tsunayoshi Sawada. This is my friend Kyouya Hibari. We're Japanese, before you ask." Tsuna answered kindly, nodding to the man.

"Ooh! Freddy it's our Little Vine!" One of the two twins chirped.

"Haha! Let's get her Georgie!" The other chimed, both grinning devilishly at said girl.

She stuck her tongue out as Mukuro moved so his head was visible, making all four recoil in shock.

"I-Ivy! What the hell do you have a slimy snake for?" They assumed this was the 'Bloody-Git-Perverted-Ronald' they'd heard such bad things about.

"Hey! Keep it down, you'll scare Lens and Loki!" She chided harshly, patting Mukuro- Loki- on the head.

"But- It's a snake!"

"Yes, Ronald, it's a snake. I'm so proud you can tell what kind of animal your looking at." She said scathingly. "To Be exact it's an Egyptian Boomslang. I found him abandoned in a dumpster just after summer started and nursed him back to health. He won't hurt you unless you hurt me, him, Lens or Hedwig. Lens is Hedwig's mate, and he apparently wanted to stick around while we went to school." That wasn't a lie, Lens and Hedwig both were mates, which was a bit weird, for Ivy anyway.

Ron sputtered by Fred and George crept closer and leaned down for a closer look before slowly reaching out to pet the scales just behind Mukuro's head. "He's kind of cute." Fred muttered.

"_I'm not cute you red haired oaf! Nor am I slimy! I'm a sexy god who is quiet clean!_" Mukuro hissed. Ivy giggled at him.

"He says he's not cut or slimy." She informed after a minute.

Arthur merely nodded with a fond smile, "Well, it's nice to meet the newest members of Ivy's odd little family, including you Lens, Loki. However, we best get going. Molly has quiet the spread prepared for lunch."

Ivy nodded, standing up and hurriedly grasping both men around the necks and hugging them tightly. "I'll be careful, and I'll write you every week using Lens so they can't intercept the mail." She whispered, accepting the two arms that wrapped around her before the let her go, the twins vanishing the fire with her belongings.

Arthur shook their hands, promising to take care of the Sawada's charge before vanishing with Lens and Hedwig.

"So, Ivy, wanna go through together?" It looked like the freckled pure blood tried for a seductive grin. It failed. Miserably.

She wrinkled her nose, "I'll pass." She said as politely as possible, waving one last time at her new found family and vanishing in a swirl of green.

"My intentions towards Ivy are pure until I marry her." Ronald declared before vanishing.

Tsuna resisted the urge to scrounge up some of the powder off the floor and retrieve her. He really did not like the youngest male Weasley. The Twins and Father seemed nice enough, and his Intuition told him they were perfectly fine, but it told him the youngest of the four was not to be trusted with his little sisters safety at all.

"He seemed sure of himself." Tsuna commented.

Both looked at each other and stood as one. "Time to visit the Goblins again." They said together, wondering if something was up. After all, they didn't need anything of any sort forced on her, and the safer the better.

The world spun before she caught herself as she tumbled out, sitting down and letting a dizzy Mukuro slither into her lap as she tried to settle his stomach with comforting pets along his body.

"Whoa! Cool snake Ivy!" Luna, Ginny and Hermione said softly, inching forwards and peaking down at it.

Ivy smiled a bit, "He is, isn't he. His names Loki, he's an Egyptian Boomslang."

"I've read about those. Their venom's nearly as deadly as a basilisk, the antidote being, off all things, muggle marijuana. And their creature magic is the ability to cast illusions, making them known for their pranks. Where on Earth did you find it?" Hermione asked happily, allowing the black haired teen to gently pull her friend's hand to the snake and allow them to pet him so they'd know he wouldn't harm them unless provoked.

"In a dumpster. Someone abandoned him and he told me he just couldn't bare being so lonely. So I took him in and nursed him back to health. Hid him in the garden shed until Tsuna-nii came along. The other owl with Hedwig is her mate, Lens."

"The illusion is very wise. It reflects the personality and desire to protect." Luna said dreamily, getting a few shakes of heads but otherwise being smiled at. Ivy got the hint. Their little secret-seer knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh deary me! I don't have anything for a snake to ear dear." Molly Weasley said with a frown, wondering what exactly to feed the beautifully colored snake.

"Mum! Don't feed it! It's a snake, let it starve!" Ronald whined.

Ivy gritted her teeth but relaxed a second later. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind finding a few rats or a garden gnome. Would you, Loki?"

"_I'm beginning to hate this form. Rats or gnomes. Hmph! And if that child insults me again I'll eat him!_" Mukuro hissed dangerously, "_I can see what you've been saying. If he stares to much longer at Hermione-san's arse his eyes will fall out._"

She snickered, "_Much agreed, but you can't eat him. I'll find some other way to ditch him. You wouldn't mind if it told a few people about who you are would you? At least then they could get you some real food, and you might be able to come out of you snake form for a bit sometimes._"

"_Who?_"

"_Hermione and Ginny. Luna's a Seer, so she already knows with those words earlier, and I'm sharing a room with them._"

"_If you believe their trust worthy. I trust your judgment, kitten._"Ivy managed not to flush at the nickname. The man had taken to it ever since she'd brained him with the frying pan for starting a rather lewd conversation at the breakfast table. According to him she looked like a kitten with it's furry bristled.

"It's ok, Mrs. Weasley, he'll go hunt some rats later. Hey, Gin, Mione why don't you help me get my things up stairs, ne? I've got something's to tell you that you'll never believe!"

Luna winked and went off to go home, while the three settled into their shared room for a private chat. "Hey, Gin? Your Mum still has the silencing wards on your room for privacy right?"

"On all of them, why?"

"OK, well…" It was a quick explanation that had the entire plan laid out and Mukuro lounging on Ivy's bed as a human by the time the wards signaled that the Weasley Matriarch was signaling lunch was ready. Mukuro slowly sounded out the hissing words and became a snake once more, twining himself around Ivy's neck.

Her friends seemed trustworthy. Both, he had seen, had declared they'd help her anyway possible. Hermione adamantly said that Dumbledore was a dead man walking for hurting her sister. Huh, she vaguely reminded the man turned snake of Gokudera…


	5. Contracts of a Dead Man

_**Warnings**__**: Pretty tame, nothing to really warn you of but a mention of pervertedness and a unknowingly-jealous Mukuro. Oh, and a little surprise, but since it really doesn't warrant a warning...**_

_**Remember, not reviewing is rude!**_

The next morning started off increasingly busy. Everyone rushed around getting packs and dragging clothes on, stuffing food into mouths and filling thermos' with coffee or tea.

"Maa, maa, Ivy-chan. Such a lively bunch!" Mukuro commented as he watched the other two girls scramble to stuff clothes, a few things of make up and such into large packs.

She snorted, "Back home's louder." She answered absently.

Mukuro studied her, half watching as Hermione and Ginny began to argue over a shirt to figure out who's it was. Was Ivy truly that accepting of them? To call where they lived 'home?' He was happy with that, unbelievably so. The moment Tsuna had brought the petite girl into their vacation home(well, really it was just for a bit of relaxation while their actual vacation homes were cleaned and secured) they'd each felt a little tug to her. She was tiny, and fragile looking, and despite the glasses Reborn had gotten replaced when they had Shamal get her a potion for her eyes, they'd been nearly as bright behind the large rimmed glasses. Every part of her had practically begged for their help, and seeing Tsunayoshi, Kyoko, and Chrome take a liking to her instantly had only solidified her standing as one of them.

Of course, there was no question a hand to hand hitman could take her out(they were often the most deadly), she seemed to be able to sense a sniper or lurking danger. Skills no fourteen year old(besides mafia raised children) should have to have. Now, if only he could understand the faint pulses of power that radiated from her. It was similar to the magic they'd sensed in her right off the bat, but more primal, and it was as if it was buried beneath something.

The illusionist cast the thoughts aside as he became a snake once more, slithering up her arm and around her neck. He was certain Hibari would decapitate him when he learned he froze to death in the fall air unless half his body was down Ivy's shirt. He himself wasn't pleased at the action. He was a gentlemen, and liked to respect a lady, but unfortunately it was a necessity.

"Cedric Diggory. I'm a Puff." The teen greeted, grinning at the three girls.

Ivy flushed. Cedric was cute, and she really hadn't had the attentions of a boy before. Cedric went to pat her shoulder in amusement but jerked back as Mukuro hissed at him, warning him off with a false lunge.

"Bloody hell!" Cedric cursed.

"Loki!" Ivy frowned, "_What in the world are you doing, Mukuro?_"

"_I don't like him._"

"Look, I'm sorry. Loki's my familiar, but he's over protective."

"It's alright." The elder teen answered, "No harm no foul. So, how did it feel like to have Sirius Black after you…"

Mukuro had to say that watching the men and women fly around in the air was pretty amazing. He was a bit worried, however, when he became slightly aroused when a group of woman preformed on the ground. Hermione had eyed him worriedly after she, Molly, Ginny and Ivy had kept the boys in their seats, Arthur not having much of a problem with it at all, explaining quickly and quietly about Veela.

But watching Ivy's face light up at some of the moves some of the players were performing was well worth it. Hearing Ginny and Ivy talk excitedly about trying some of the moves at Hogwarts however…well, he was worried to say the least.

Gringotts- England Branch

"What can I do for you, Vongola Decimo?" Griphook said respectfully, looking at the young man from his desk in his office.

"We wanted to check…You see, a friend of mine a while back was nearly forced to marry, and one of charge's…friends…declared, and I quote, 'My intentions are pure until I marry her.' I wanted to be sure there wasn't a marriage contract." Tsuna said after a moment, leaning back in his chair. He'd had to send Hibari on an assignment specified for his qualities, but that was fine. He was capable of holding his own perfectly well.

Griphook frowned, snapping his fingers and allowing a roll of parchment to settle into his hand. He looked over it and his frown deepened, now another parchment fell into his hand and he scowled. "I'm afraid, Decimo, that there is."

Tsuna scowled, an unusual expression on his normally content face.

But Griphook continued before he could comment. "However…something is off…I can't be certain, I don't specialize in wards, but there is one around this… KNIFEBLADE! Is Weasley here?"

"Yes sir."

"Retrieve him immediately. Tell him it's of the utmost importance."

"Yes sir!"

Tsuna watched in slight curiosity as the red head, who certainly had to be related to the Weasley's who'd picked up his charge, examined the paper.

"Your right, Griphook. there is a ward. I'm certain it's a perception ward, imposters use it when they us Polyjuice or Imperious to forge signatures. Either way, this is fake. Neither the Potter's or my parents signed this." Bill Weasley said with a frown. He flicked his wands and runes glowed on the paper. Another flick made the parchment look like it was shattering before it faded and one name filled the places of the previous four.

_Albus Dumbledore_.

Tsunayoshi Sawada stormed home as Bill Weasley stalked to his own with the evidence to tell his parents when they returned from the Quiditch World cup. Ivy Potter slept soundly with a privacy ward that kept anyone from seeing into the girls portion of the tent, her former nightmares vanished as Mukuro kept silent vigil a she slept in his lap.

Watch out Albus Dumbledore, because when you piss off the wrong people, your days become painted red and covered with numbers.


	6. Posession

_**Warnings**__**: A small mention of blood, and the death of a certain HATED Minister of Magic...**_

Mukuro managed to turn back into Loki just as Hermione screamed for everyone to wake up.

Arthur was running back into the tent, yelling for everyone to get out and run. It was chaos as they did just that. Lights flashed, screams sounded, people ran over other people, some were cackling madly, others silently casting spells at the innocents.

Mukuro cursed in his head as a scream made Ivy jerk and whirl around, "Lavender!" The Potter shouted, shooting off to help the girl up as a few Death Eaters began to close in.

"I-Ivy- my ankle! It's broken."

"Just hang tight, ok? _Can you do anything?_"

"_If you want me cover blown, yes._"

"_Can you…can you give me your trident and guide me? Like how Chrome said you taught her?_"

"_I believe so."_

"Then do it." She said in English, hands opening as the silver weapon landed within her palms. Her knees trembled, but she forced herself to relax. Mukuro wouldn't let her get hurt. One of her eyes glowed red as the rod in her hands began to twirl. Many swore they saw a transparent figure over lay her.

Private Drive

Tsuna frowned, turning to the small mirror that they had propped up in the living room. It would beep twice before showing whoever had a Vongola Ring that was trying to contact the house.

Mukuro's face bloomed across the screen a second later, "Tsunayoshi."

"Mukuro? What's going on?"

"The World Cup was attacked." The illusionist answered, slightly out of breathe.

"Is Ivy-chan ok?"

At his question, Mukuro pointed his ring, and the hologram of Tsuna's face, at said girl. She was propped up against a tree speaking with a brunette. She was relatively unharmed aside from a small gash on her left leg. Lavender's ankle hadn't been broke, merely sprang badly, and was tightly bound with part of her jacket.

"We're fine. The other girl is Lavender Brown, a friend of Ivy's. She was nearly caught by a few Death Eaters, but Ivy went back for her. She had me guide her so she wouldn't have to deal with Underage Magic Use."

"So you possessed her?"

"No! She was in full control of her own actions, I merely guided her." Mukuro said fiercely, "I couldn't if I wanted to. Something…strange, protects her from any sort of possession or control. I'm unable to enter her dreams to calm here either."

Tsuna worried her lips. That was both good and bad. Her nightmares would keep going- though they calmed whenever someone stayed in the bed with her- no one could gain entry to her thoughts either.

"Get her to the Weasleys, and make sure none of you speak of what happened. Say you were somewhere else or something. Make it to the school. It'll be a week into term before the other schools arrive. And start trying to teach Ivy-chan how to avoid and escape. Something tells me she's going to need all the help she can get."

"Hai."

"…Well, it's a bit unexpected." Lavender murmured, hobbling with an arm thrown over Ivy's shoulder.

"Your telling me. Point is, you can't tell anyone, and when they ask us where we were, just follow my lead. Ginny and Mione know, but that's it." Ivy answered.

"Alright. I think that's them."

"Looks like it. This might hurt your ears." Ivy warned, sucking in a large breath, she whistled loudly, the sound shrill and piercing.

Heads snapped around to look at her and the Twins immediately rushed over, taking Lavender from her and settling her against another tree where Mrs. Brown hovered over her daughter protectively. Hermione and Ginny looked Ivy over but found nothing but the gash so declared her alright. Ron hung back with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Ivy! Oh dear, where have you been? We were so worried!" Molly exclaimed, wrapping a bandage tightly around her leg.

"I got lost in the confusion and ran into Lavender. She couldn't walk so I helped her get to the forest. We stayed out there for a while, and I spotted Lens and asked him to find you. We followed him." Said owl landed on her shoulder and puffed out his chest proudly, ignoring Mukuro as his tail twined around his leg lightly in praise.

"Well, that's a very smart owl." Molly said, patting Lens on the head, "I'm just glad your both safe."

"Me too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Tsk, it's Aunt Molly at least dear. Mother if your up to it." The red haired mother said kindly.

"Of course…Aunt Molly." It felt weird to be calling the woman Aunt Molly, but she didn't really want to call anyone Mother. She didn't mind the woman thinking of her as a daughter- to the contraire, she loved it- but the title of Mother belonged to Lily Evans nee Potter.

The woman smiled happily just as Minister Fudge strolled in an accused Ivy of sending up the Dark Mark.

By the time they arrived back at the Burrow, it was sunrise. A very irate Minister of Magic was sporting a broken nose and snake bites without injected venom. No Auror report would be filed due to the fact everyone sited that Ivy Potter had lashed out when he'd raised his wand and attempted to force a truth spell. By the time the Tournament started, Minister Fudge would had had a mysterious heart attack.

There wouldn't be a trail to determine that it was Doctor Shamal repaying Reborn one of his owed favors.

Said man sipped his cappuccino with his fedora slanted to shadow his eyes, content in the fact that the man who could have ruined the plans coming to light was out of commission.


	7. Weasley turned Traitor

_**Warnings**__**: Traitors brought to light, no real confrontation, inherited pranking, sentient buildings, oh and touching moments**_

_**R&R!**_

Bill Weasley sighed in relief when his family and the two tag a longs of Hermione and Ivy- came home safe. He'd seen his mother's one of a kind(she had made it herself) clock point to each face before pointing at 'Mortal Danger.'

"Bill, dear! What are you doing here? Oh you should have told me, I would have stayed behind." Molly announced as the kids headed up the stairs tiredly.

"Never mind that, it was spur of the moment. Actually, can I speak to you, Dad and Ivy?" He asked lowly.

Confused looks passed around and ivy sighed, heading to the couch and sitting down, curling around herself as her snake hissed in her ear, in -what he assumed- was a comforting tone.

Arthur flicked his wand to place a privacy spell around them and settled on the love seat with his wife, an arm around her shoulders. "What is it, son? Is everything alright?"

"No, no it's not. Before I begin, do you remember about six months before Ivy was born? Did Dumbledore ask to see you and Ivy's parents?"

Molly frowned, "Yes dear, he wanted to see us both about war plans."

Bill sighed, "No, he didn't, Mum. He wanted you to sign this." He sat the parchment on the table, unfolded for the three to lean forward and see. He studied their faces. His parents were confused and shocked, but Ivy's…it was resigned. Had she known? "Ivy's guardian came to Gringotts to check something's due to Ron saying something…a bit disturbing. I was asked to come in and look at that. It's fake, and I preformed an anti-ward function spell on it. Dumbledore…he used the imperious to make you and the Potter's sign it. That much can't be faked. We checked something else out too, he stopped the Potter will from being read. Griphook's already putting it to motion, it only stated that everything went to Ivy with the exception of two million galleons to Remus Lupin. You can meet with him whenever. They've also discovered-"

"He was paying my relatives to beat me with my own money." Ivy said lowly, eyes downcast. "I already know about all of this, Bill. I thought all of you but the twins and Ginny did."

They watched in shock as the snake blurred before becoming a tall dark blue haired man with a single red eye and a purple eye. The man snatched the paper up and stared at it, lips curling as a growl sounded form his throat, and arm drawing Ivy to him protectively. "Filthy redhead won't touch you!" He snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" Molly cried, "Are you hurting-"

"Aunt Molly, stop. He's my Guardian's friend, he's watching over me this year. There's…much you don't know. Dumbledore's a manipulative old coot. He's been pulling the strings since way back. With out him, Severus Snape wouldn't have ever been a Death Eater, and I may have been born a Snape. He stuck me with the Dursley's, he wouldn't let me leave. He hired incompetent teachers to make us weak. He knew about Quirrell and he knew about Lockhart and the Basilisk. He knew Siri wasn't the secret keeper, but didn't keep him out of Azkaban- he asked that their be no trial. And he's manipulated Ronald from day one. He visited so much when Ronald was little to plant fantasies of him being the husband to me, to being rich and famous and being able to rub it in all your faces. Ron's…jealous. He's never cared for me much.

"If you didn't notice, it was the twins they came and got me during second year, Ron showed up after we got back. Ron didn't ask if I was alright earlier. Ron's never asked if I was alright. Second year I wanted to wait for you to come back from the train, he forced me into the car." Ivy shrugged, still looking away as she curled into the man's side. "And this…I suppose the truth is necessary, but your better at explaining it." She said idly, peeking up at the blue haired man.

He chuckled, "I suppose." His grip on the document didn't loosen. "Mukuro Rokudo, Mist Guardian of the Vongola Decimo. Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo is Ivy's legal guardian. We found out about the abuse when that foolish whale tried to…well, do unspeakable things to her. We gained custody and she's been under our protection since. Another member of the Vongola, a second branch the Varia, will be attending Hogwarts undercover as a student from the French School his cousin attends. Tsunayoshi has no doubt Dumbledore will try and place Ivy into the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Arthur looked surprised, and Molly settled a hand on her heart, "Oh Merlin. Ivy baby, we didn't know. If I had…" Her shock turned to rage, "I'll string him by his bloody toes! The old coot won't come near you again! And Ron! Oh that boy will get it good…"

Arthur's face was stony, "Disownment. I won't have someone with the Weasley name doing such things. The Weasley motto has always been Family First, and Ronald No Name will suit as a punishment."

Ivy stared with wide eyes as Bill nodded, "B-But! He's family!"

"So are you." Molly said simply. "Your another daughter and sister, dear. And I hope one day you'll call me Mum, but I know that will take time. Lily sacrificed her life for you, and I'm sure you'll always think of her as your Mum."

Mukuro chuckled again, settling a hand in her hair. "I told you, Kitten, your loveable."

She flushed, ducking her head and hiding against his side. Mukuro turned to look at the three, "Do not worry about Dumbledore or Ronald. We will handle the old man, you need to act normal until we give you the signal. And trust me, you'll know what it is. For now, do not tell anyone of my presence. Hermione-chan and Ginny-chan know, but only because staying as a snake all the time is…uncomfortable."

The three sat there long after Ivy had Mukuro around her shoulders and went up the stairs. The only sound was morning birds and their breathing as they took in the information.

Finally, Bill turned to his parents. "I'm telling the twins. You'll overlook any vicious pranks if their well hidden from you?"

Molly, having been the one that the twins had inherited their prankster side form, smirked dangerously. Part of her would always love her son, but the rest of her loved Ivy, and Ron had betrayed the family. "Ignore…contribute…what's the difference?" She placed on a motherly smile and pranced to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Arthur looked at his eldest son, "Your youngest brother's toast." Was all he said before getting up and heading for the shower, needing to head into work- and maybe grab a Pepper Up potion.

It seemed Ronald Weasley was unaware of the deadly looks being sent his way by everyone but Ivy and Percy. Of course, Percy was wondering what was going on, but when Ginny supplied a look telling him to wait, well he let it go. After all, the kitchen table was not the best place to break tension when Ron could spew food all over you by speaking with his mouth full. In fact, it was best to not look at him at all.

Hogwarts was certainly beautiful, Mukuro had decided. It was large and ornate, and while he only had illusion magic, he could still sense the vast magic within the castle's walls. It seemed alive and humming.

"It is, actually." Ivy supplied one night in the dorm room, trying and failing to untangle her hair from a braid. Mukuro stepped behind her and removed her hands, long fingers carefully working at a knot.

"How?" He asked.

Lavender giggled, "Sometimes it speaks to you, you just don't realize it because her magic allows her to insert it like it was your own thoughts. But heirs of the four founders, she talks to freely. Neville and myself are decedents of Gryffindor, Ivy's a descendent of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, I don't know of any others, but I'm sure their's more."

"She lends magic too. I was so tired once, I couldn't stand, and she handed me enough energy to get back to the common room, get a shower and get to bed." Hermione added.

"Hmmm…interesting…"


	8. The Tournament and The Deal

_**Warnings**__**: Mentions of abuse(very vague), mention of violence, a bit more obvious Ron bashing, ooc!Belphegor(becuase seeing as he's a sort-of-main-but-minor character and their isn't a lot to go on, I matured him) and Good!BloodyBaron, and finally mentions of creature blood and attraction!**_

_**R&R!**_

It was rather odd…Honestly, coming here in a flying carriage? Than again, she thought, the Wizarding World in itself was odd. And weird, and stupid, and shallow…and just fucked up in general really…

"_He is blonde, an inch shorter than me. I haven't seen him in a year, but last we met he wore a tiara and laughed strangely._" Mukuro hissed in her ear, startling her out of her thoughts as Professor McGonagall walked by, checking them over one last time as the boat and carriage rose and landed respectively.

"_Alright. I'm sure he'll just come find me later._"

"_Probably. Tsunayoshi would have sent him a photo._"

She scowled, "_And how did he get that?_" Ivy hated pictures, she hated looking at herself in them. She always looked lonely and weak, no matter that she was happy at the time or not, that's just how she was after so long of actually being lonely.

"_He snuck it when you were teaching Lambo and Yamamoto how to do the laundry._"

"_I'll get him for that._"

Mukuro gave a hissy laugh, stopping to glare darkly at Ronald when the red head inched away from them and glared at Ivy for having a snake.

The feast was interesting at least. The whole tournament was completely explained, and they'd been right. Judging by the look Dumbles was sending her, Mukuro could tell something was going to happen. And then, after everyone set about actually eating, Belphegor made his way over.

He lacked the tiara, and he seemed rather calm. Mukuro suspected that, now that the Varia had grown somewhat closer, one of them had managed to pry that creepy damned mask off, that or he grew out of it. With a member of the Varia who knew?

"Pardon me, but are you Ivy Potter."

His charge jumped, clearly surprised at the calling of her name. She twisted her middle and head around, tilting her head back to look up at the blonde, "Yes. Can I help you?" '_Oh Merlin, if this guy wants a damn autograph…_'

"It's me, Belphegor Delacour." He said with a smirk, "Your pen-pal from France."

Ivy had to hand it to Tsuna. She had been wondering how to pull off an I-Just-Met-You-But-You-Can-Follow-Me-Around-And-Be-My-Friend-And-Protect-Me sort of relationship with someone she just met. However acting like he was someone she'd been writing too, well that helped big time. And with Hermione, Ginny and Lavender filled in(well, Luna too actually) things were much easier. Now if she could make Ronald go away, of whom was stuffing his face grotesquely and trying top look suspicious at both her and the undercover mafia man.

She grinned, leaping up from the table to hug him, shrugging off the wince that wanted to come through. She still had issues with touching people she didn't know, but she was getting there. "Bel!" She cried in mock happiness. "It great to finally meet you in person!" She stepped back and beamed at him, ignoring Mukuro's hissing snickers.

Bel nodded, liquid silver eyes reflecting her false mood. "And you as well. May we go catch up in private, Mademoiselle Ivy?" He asked smoothly, trying not to snicker in amusement as on of the girls in the area swooned.

She nodded, "Sure. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"I'll get Dobby to bring you a bit of food when you get back, Ivy." Hermione answered, Lavender making a shooing motion before winking.

"Thanks Mione." With that, she allowed Belphegor to lead her from the Great Hall, ignoring the blatant stares as he hooked and arm with her.

She lead him up to the seventh floor, walking back and forth in front of the wall as Hogwarts directed her. "This should be private enough, Hogwarts won't let anyone in who doesn't know what I asked for." She shrugged and collapsed back onto one or the couches(there were quiet a few) near the fire as Mukuro slithered onto the floor and became himself, settling next to her.

"So, what were your orders?" The purple haired mist asked the blonde storm.

"Keep an eye on Miss Potter, an eye on Dumbledore, if she get's placed in the tournament to help her, and basically get to know her seeing as she's part of this fucked up family." Belphegor answered, sitting back and tilting his head.

Ivy nodded a bit, "I hope I don't. I just want a normal year without someone or something trying to kill me."

Mukuro ruffled her hair, mentally frowning at the weird spark he felt flicker at the touch before speaking. "Like we'd let that happen."

Ivy stuck her tongue out at him and swatted his hand away, trying to smooth it down and being unsuccessful. "And Mr. Delacour, it's just Ivy. I hate being called Potter, makes me feel like an old lady."

Mukuro snorted at Belphegor's face at the Mr. Delacour. "Just Belphegor, please. You make me sound like my bastard of a father."

Her head snapped up, green eyes narrowing at him, "Fucked up home life too?"

"Bad enough I nearly killed my twin." He answered dryly. "Can this room give us alcohol?"

She made a face but paused, closing her eyes for a moment.

"She ok?" Bel asked, arching a brow.

"Yes, she's fine, Belphegor. This castle is sentient, and Ivy is the heir of two of it's founders. It speaks to her, and she to it."

"Why is it I'm not surprised?"

"Because you're a wizard." Ivy answered before Mukuro could. "Hogwarts said it can't, no food nor beverage can be willed into existence here, but it can be brought by a house-elf. But she says it'd be unwise because your cousin's going to grill you on something or other." She turned to Mukuro, "And apparently both Hermione and Lavender slapped Ron when he started raving about how I was running around with a strange guy and was probably sleeping with him."

Mukuro growled, "_I don't think Belphegor-kun here is that stupid._" He said, slipping into Japanese on accident, mismatched eyes watching Belphegor like a hawk.

Bel snorted, "No offense Ivy, you gorgeous and all, but I don't want Tsunayoshi to get Xanxus to kick my ass for sleeping with the current heir to the Vongola."

She flushed, puffing out her cheeks, "Whatever."

"Tsunayoshi didn't give me many details, what do I need to be looking for?" Bel asked a bit later, watching Ivy, whom was across the room talking animatedly to a rather bloody looking ghost.

"Ronald Weasley. He'll be the short red head male that'll be around her. Dumbledore created a false marriage contract between her and that imbecile. His family hadn't a clue, but for now none of us are letting on we know about it, or that it's useless. I have a feeling he's going to try something at some point, he's already tried stepping on me, but Neville Longbottom allowed me to ride on his shoulders to get me back to Ivy when she got out of the locker room."

"Anything else?"

"Ginny Weasley, the Weasley Twins, Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown know about Ivy's new relation to the Mafia. They know I'm here, and they know who you are. Ginny and Hermione found out the day we arrived at the Weasley house-hold, Lavender learned about me when we were ambushed at the World Cup. The twins were told by Ivy and their parents. I have a feeling we'll meet him again, so I'll tell you that Ginny's eldest brother Bill and the second eldest Charlie also know. Bill because he filled us in about the false marriage contract, and Charlie because his parents filled him in. Percy Weasley, whom has already graduated, isn't yet in the know."

"That's a lot of people, what happens if it leaks?"

"It won't."

Both looked over as Ivy let out a shriek, yanking her hand back as the Bloody Baron chuckled and withdrew his own, having sent his through hers. "No fair! That's cold you jerk!" She said with her cheeks puffed out once more in a pout. The ghost merely smirked at her.

Bel directed his eyes back to Mukuro, tilting his head knowingly. "You like her."

"She's my friend and charge, of course I like her."

"That's not what I meant, Mukuro, and you know it."

Mukuro leveled a look at him, "Coming from the man who blushed when she hugged you. You can't say you don't feel an attraction either."

"Reminds me of a Veela call, actually, but lesser, like I'm not meant to be really affected by it."

Mukuro frowned, "Veela call?"

"Veela, unmated Veela, send out a call that, depending on their sexuality, males or females feel. Most turn into bumbling morons who drool and do stupid thing to impress said Veela. However, it's lesser for the one that's their actual mate. It's tuned down to plane attraction. Others don't feel it at all."

"Well, that doesn't make sense, aren't all Veela blonde?"

"Yes, I'm one-quarter. It's not enough to emit a Veela call, but my cousin Fleur is half, and that is enough. It's amusing and annoying watching men turn into pigs around her. Her sister Gabriella hasn't yet hit puberty, or she would be sending it off as well." Bel leaned back, tapping his fingers on his thigh. "We may need to check her blood history. If any creature blood emerges, we'll need to know how to handle it."

Mukuro glanced at Ivy before refocusing on Belphegor. "I'll talk to Tsunayoshi about it later. For now, we make a deal."

"Oh?" Bel arched a brow, lips curling in interest. "What sort of deal, illusionist?"

"Simple. You just met her, yet already it seems you feel as strongly about her as I. Until we find out what's going on with this supposed premature creature call, we keep each other in check." Mukuro's eyes gleamed. He'd need it, because honestly, he'd love to shove her against a wall and kiss her senseless.

Bell nodded, "A deal indeed…"

Tsuna sighed, wishing he could bang his head against the wall. Ivy was so complicated. Don't get him wrong, he loved that girl, she was sweet as could be and certainly didn't mean for all this to happen. But honestly, when he gets his hands on Dumbledore for making it complicated, he'd char him!


	9. Planning and Plotting

_**Warnings**__**: Plotting, smoking, revealed friendships, angry wizards, gross stuffing of the face, confusion and a Angry!/hocked/Baffled!Mukuro**_

_**R. &. R.**_

She was fuming. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, and she wasn't of age! Yet someone had snatched her signature, forged her name and stuck it in the blasted goblet.

She'd sat at the Gryffindor table in semi-shock but mostly rage because she knew exactly who'd done it, and at that moment she'd wanted to rip his skin from his muscles. She was sick of this shit, she really was. To top it off, only Neville, Lavender, Luna, Hermione and Ginny believed she hadn't put her name in. Everyone else had assumed- well Bel and Mukuro aside.

Hufflepuff had been rather nasty, mocking her half the time, despite Cedric telling them to knock it off- logically knowing she couldn't put her name in. She didn't know wards enough to get through the age line. On top of all of that, she hadn't had a moment alone since, if you didn't count the bathroom.

Honestly, neither Mukuro or Belphegor would leave her alone. A week of turning and one of them being right there was wearing on her nerves, and she was already getting snappish. So, could you blame her for sending a silencing spell at Mukuro and sneaking off?

She breathed out a puff of visible air as she settled on a balcony, looking out over the lake as the moon hit it just right, making it reflect like a mirror.

"I didn't think they'd leave you alone."

She didn't jump at the voice, they'd been meeting up here since last year. Once she'd figured out why he acted like he did, she talked to him and they sorted it out. Hermione and Luna were the only ones who knew about their secret little friendship- well and a few Slytherins.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, looking at Draco Malfoy with a small smile. "Draco."

"Ivy. So you escaped the hell hole, hm?" He said thoughtfully, reaching into his robes and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. There was no age limit for them in the Magical World, simply because magic nullified the harming effects. He passed her one, lighting his own before holding the lit lighter out for her.

"Your new guardians…their mafia?"

"Mhm."

"You mentioned Vongola in your letter. May father has dealings with them, good people, he tells me."

"I know. Loki, the snake, is one, as I'm sure you've suspected. Mukuro Rokudo, the Mist Guardian. Belphegor Delacour is in the Varia branch, he's Storm." SHe said it lazily, relaxed out of so many eyes.

"What's bothering you?" He questioned, tilting his head to look at her.

"Besides being thrown into a Tournament I may not survive, having nearly no alone time…well, I'm sort of confused. Half the time the guys nearby start drooling…like they do near Fleur, but not as spaced out. It's sort of scary, Drake. I'd lock myself in my room if I didn't know Mukuro and Bel would keep them away from me."

Draco scowled, "They won't be touching you."

She smiled half heartedly. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I did. A loop hole was found by my father when I asked. You can have someone take your place, whether their attending school or not. But if you do that, you need to take back over for the last task."

She arched a brow, "Why?"

He turned to her fully, watching her exhale smoke. "Because, you'll need to be the first to make it to the cup. It's a portkey to a house in Little Haglton. Once there, father and Severus will take a bit of your blood and revive your grandfather."

She swallowed, finishing off the last of her cig. "Will he…be sane again?"

"As far as we can figure. Father said he and Severus would protect you should he not be, until Severus can get in the Dark Lord's head and fix what's wrong."

"You know I'll have to bring Bel and Mukuro, right?"

"I had guessed that. Who will you replace yourself with?"

She smiled, "Oh…I have an idea…"

Mukuro glared at her, stalking forward the moment the door was shut behind the last of Ivy's roommates. He loomed over her, red eye glowing in his anger. "A silencing spell?" He asked lowly, too angry to yell.

She looked at him with an expression of slight guilt, but mostly accusation. "Look here mister, I haven't had a moment on my own to clear my head since my name came out of that damn cup. I don't care if Tou- Tsuna-nii told you and Bel to stick close or not, I needed space and you wouldn't have let me have it if you knew. I wasn't in any danger, I merely went to my usual place in the Runes Tower on the balcony, met with a friend and had a smoke. I cleared my head, alright?"

"A friend? You-" Shock flowed through him. She was having a fuck and a smoke? He needed to know who, because he and Bel had a few choice words for them.

"No, not like that, Kuro. We've been friends for just over a year, he's on our side, and in fact I told him about you. He helped me get my plans going."

"Plans?"

She smirked, a little bit of both James Potter, Reborn De Luca and Kyouya Hibari showing through. "My plans to take Dumbledore down and get rid of Ronald without anyone really doing anything to him." She patted his shoulder, walking past him before stopping long enough to speak. "Well, are you coming? It'll be a spectacular show." He nodded dumbly, hissing the words to become a snake and winding up her arm.

When they made it to the Great Hall, if was full, everyone present and a few throwing the now normal glares at her, but suspiciously, most Slytherins nor Ravenclaw did.

Belphegor and Fleur sat with them, along with Cedric, Viktor, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Lavender and Neville. It seemed, to Mukuro, that as long as it wasn't some sort of celebration, you could sit where you pleased. He only wished the Ronald Weasley would sit somewhere- anywhere- but next to his sister. It was unpleasant to hear him at the edge of their group, despite the jealous glares he sent Ivy. As for Fleur and Viktor and Cedric, they'd believed Ivy hadn't put her name in and had came to speak to the girl regularly, as she didn't ogle them for being a Veela like Fleur, a famous Quiditch player like Viktor or being in the tournament and having fan girls like Cedric.

She waited until the Hall was a lull before standing on the bench, clearing her throat. Her friends tapped their glasses to help gain peoples attention. "Morning everyone. I have something to announce before we go to class. I did some checking up on the TriWizard tournament, and the rules state that if a champion doesn't wish to actually take part in the tournament, we can choose a replacement as long as they are around the champion's age. I don't want any part of this, I've had my excitement for the last few years with Quirrell first year, the Basilisk second and Sirius Black last year. So, I have chosen the one I want to take my place, but haven't had the opportunity to ask him." Mukuro swore he saw the blonde Slytherin- Draco Malfoy- smirk widely at one of his friends and at Ivy.

Ivy herself turned to Ronald, who had stopped stuffing his face and was instead fuming, "Ronald Billius Weasley, will you take my place in the TriWizard Tournament as Hogwarts' Second Champion?"

The hall was silent. So silent it was difficult to hear. But everyone saw and heard Ronald Weasley throw his food to the side and scream yes, acting like a child with far too much candy on Christmas morning.

Most decided not to pay him any mind, but the Hufflepuff's silently cheered. Cedric Diggory now had much more of a chance, and they decided to leave Ivy Potter well alone. After all, looking back with 20/20 hindsight, she really hadn't seemed like she'd put her name in the cup anyway. Gryffindor held back laughter, most having already heard about this and a lie about why.

Draco stood, Pansy, Theodore, Daphne and Blaise following. He stopped in front of Ivy as she hopped down from the bench to face him, most of the school waiting for the fight to start. Even teachers reached for their wands and sat forward.

"We started off wrong." Draco said loudly.

"You were in the wrong. I didn't know not taking your hand insulted the Malfoy family." She stated bluntly, and only her close friends saw the hidden amusement in her eyes, fore everyone else saw indifference.

"Yes, well…" Draco sighed, sticking out his hand, "How about another shot at that, Potter? I'm getting tired of our little quarrels as it is."

"I not amusing enough for you?" She arched a brow, "Well then!" She smiled, reaching out to clasp his arm in a tight grip, both his and her knuckles going white. "Apology and second friendship request accepted. May everyone know that from no one, the Potter family is allied with the Malfoy's, Weasley's, Parkinson's, Greengrass's, Nott's, Zabini's and…" Her eyes flickered at Dumbledore, at how his hands were clutching his chair arms, knuckles white, skin pale in his anger, his blue eyes filled with rage. "Vongola."

They nodded to each other before Ivy grabbed her bag and tilted her head towards the door, the Slytherins and her group of Gryffindor's walking together towards the Transfiguration classroom just as the chime for class rang.

Tsunayoshi read over the letter from Ivy, Mukuro and Belphegor, eyes tracing the lines that spoke of Ivy's plans and her knew alliance.

He sat back and smirked. '_Let the games begin…'_ Now he just needed the goblins to finish back tracing her creature history.


	10. New Names and Siren Songs

_**Warnings**__**: Creature blood, cursing, mentions of possible rape, adoption, name changing**_

_**R & R!**_

She leaned back, panting from her rant, shoulders heaving.

Hermione shared a worried look with Luna, Mukuro and Belphegor. "You mean…they can't even talk to you like normal?"

"No! Even Neville was drooling and staring at my boobs! I can't stand this! What the fuck is going on?" She glared at the wall, fists clenching. A month, a month since giving her place to Ron and making a second announcement that while Ron would get the glory, she wished to participate in the third round, which was her right. Starting a week ago, the only males that'd been able to speak to her without drooling were the few gay ones, Mukuro, Belphegor and her professors. It was annoying and she was starting to get violent thoughts, thoughts concerning hitting and beating up the next person to drool- perhaps Ronald if he attempted to grope her again(he hadn't managed too, but he did try).

She sighed, "Ahh, fuck it. I'm going to bed before my temper gets bad enough that I can't sleep." It was example how upset she was, that she cursed. She didn't curse as much as others, though more than some adults.

Mukuro curled around her shoulders, deciding to call Tsuna back once she was asleep. Hopefully the Goblins would have finished the tests and background.

He stared, stared and stared some more. "…Siren…?"

Tsuna nodded wearily. "_Hai_, I'll send you more information on it via owl. Don't tell Ivy just yet, wait till you have the materials." The signal cut off.

Mukuro turned to stare at his charge. Oh. Fuck.

"Tsuna." The brunette turned, blinking away the sleep he wanted as he looked up at his Rain Guardian.

"What is it, Takeshi?"

Takeshi sat down across from him, accepting the glass of scotch the Mafia Boss passed him. "Kyoko and I did some thinking…I know you have guardianship over Ivy, but I'd like to formally adopt her."

Tsuna hid his knowing smile behind his glass. "Oh? Why is that?"

Takeshi grinned, "What can I say? She's like a daughter to me, even since we met her. And if I do that, then she can skip school to come to the wedding in two weeks."

Tsuna nodded, "I'll ask, but I may be shouted at first. I just told Mukuro, and the information should be there in the morning."

Takeshi grimaced, "Good luck with that one, I'm not helping you there."

Tsuna scowled, "_Yakyu Baka_."

At that, Yamamoto Takeshi let out a deep laugh that filled the house.

She stared, and stared, and stared more. Hermione clamped her hands over her ears and hoped the RoR had silencing spells as Ivy opened her mouth. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" She screamed. "Siren? Siren! I'm a fucking killer siren?"

Belphegor clamped a hand on the girls mouth. "Your not a killer. Look, read it instead of staring." He sighed. Mukuro would be useful about now, but was doing as Tsuna had asked and inspecting the grounds. Tsunayoshi was brining everyone to see the Tasks, and wanted to know the layout. Mukuro wouldn't be around for a week or so.

Ivy resisted the urge to tear them to shreds instead, and looked down, eyes scanning the papers quickly.

'_Ivy-_

_I've summed it up, but the two books I got the information from are with this as well._

_Siren are sexual creatures that, at one time, lured men to their death because they were actually succubus whose mates had died and blamed human men. It eventually just became a hereditary thing. Siren's can have up to two mates, depending on how strong they are. You'll keep sending off that 'Siren Call' until you find them. Look for people who aren't largely affected by it to start off with. It'll be someone you already have emotional attachments with. Griphook said that it should finish awakening in about one and a half weeks. We'll pull you out around then so you aren't going through it at school. You'll apparently gain wings that will sink into your back when you need them to, and, once you find your mate or mates, a set of horns. You'll also have a tail…_

_I need a reply to this quick- Takeshi and Kyoko want to adopt you. If you say yes, the paper work can be done within a few days and you'll officially be Ivy Yamamoto- or you can change your first name to, it doesn't matter to us at all._

_- Love you little sister, and good luck, Tsuna.'_

She sat back and took a breathe. "Ok…ok I'm calm…" She turned to Bel and glared, "If you don't protect me from lust crazed men I'll castrate you." She said bluntly. "I've got a reply to write, ok? I'm not mad just…scared…" Who knew what Ronald would do now? Especially if this Siren Call affected him even worse once it fully awakened. She'd have to be on guard, that was certain. She was only fourteen, she didn't really need being raped and knocked up added to her list of issues.

Hermione hopped to her feet, "I'll go with, your not being left alone, at all."

Ivy nodded, allowing Hermione to swing an arm around her shoulders, books under her arms.

Belphegor looked down at the letter, smiling slightly. The girl he and the mist had fallen for would certainly choose to change her name. He knew she hated the fame that it was wrapped so tightly in.

Despite what Mukuro thought, while the man slept, Belphegor would sneak into the room to have late night chats with the insomniac girl. She had quiet a bit to talk about, everything from her past to her future to what they had for dinner to the twins newest pranks. And she'd blush the cutest shade of pink or red when he teased her.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Mhm?" Hermione looked over at her. It was just them in the dorm room, the others all down to breakfast on a weekend morning. "What is it, Ivy?"

"Well, it's a couple of things, actually…My legal name is now Midori Yamamoto."

Hermione squealed launching at Ivy/Midori and hugging her tightly, "The adoption papers went through that quick? Iv- Midori that's great!"

The Girl-Who-Lived smiled, "Yea…Professor McGonagall is going to make the announcement at breakfast, that's why I wanted to skip. But there's something else." Her serious tone had Hermione looking at her in worry. "This awakening thing…it's supposed to be painful- my body, it'll change. I'm supposed to go from fourteen to sixteen over night so my body can handle the stress and stuff of this mate business. I'm scared, Mione, I'm really scared."

Hermione brought Midori(A/N that's her new name so that's what she'll be) closer, hugging the soon-to-be-older girl to her. "It'll be ok, I-Midori. Do you have any idea who it is?"

"…sort of…"

Hermione pushed Midori backwards a bit, looking into her eyes, "Spill."

"Well, I mean, I think I know who it'll be…Kuro and Bel…I mean, I hope it is. They look after me, and their really nice and something about them just makes me feel…"

Hermione sprung up and spun around the room, "Ivy's in love, Ivy's in love!"

"Midori, Mione. Ivy's a name I won't be using again. And I'm not-"

"Not what?" Both girls jumped high as Belphegor came in the window.

"Uh, not going to eat worms! I dared her too, you know." Midori refrained from face-palming at Hermione's blatant lie and instead focused on looking like it was true.

Not long after they were headed to lunch. Ginny cursed. "Shite. Here comes Dumbledore…"

Midori nodded slightly, forcing herself not to tense and loose her smile, continuing to speak to Bel and Fleur in a mixture of English, French, and Italian.

Let Dumbledore try and guilt trip her, she inwardly thought. She'd drive him into the ground, or let him do it himself. It was always more fun that way.


	11. Begin the Awakening of Power

_**Warnings: Blood, creature blood, a bit o' bashing, mentions of molestation, mention of rape, cursing, and weapons!**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own either of these! If I did, Harry'd be either gay for the twins or female and after a more level headed Ron Weasley! If I owned Katekyo well Tsuna and Takeshi would be all up on each other, lol**_

_**R & R!**_

Just her fucking luck. She thought sourly, narrowly avoiding tripping over a root.

It had been a normal day, a good day, really. After a short and mild battle with Dumbledore…well, it'd been funny really.

_Flashback_

"Miss Potter, may I have a word in private with you?" He asked in his grandfatherly tone, blue eyes seemingly calm.

She arched a brow, "Names not Potter anymore, I only hold that ring. And you know, you can say anything in front of my friends, I'll wind up telling them it all anyway." She said nonchalantly, green eyes daring him. Just try anything in a crowd of people.

"Miss Potter-"

Hermione scowled, "Headmaster, Midori isn't Ivy Potter by name anymore. It's legally in both worlds Midori Yamamoto."

Dumbledore's lips twitched, wanting to pull downwards but not doing so. "…Miss Yamamoto. My girl, lately you've been acting so different… Snakes are dangerous, and surely you know the Malfoy's will hand you over to Voldemort!" He glanced at Belphegor in distaste, but said nothing about him. "My girl, what is wrong? And leaving the Dursley's! The people that raised you so diligently, living with the Mafia-"

"Enough. First off, I'm not your girl. Second, Draco would never hurt me, he's helped me through plenty of things. And lastly, the Dursley's were abusive assholes! Tsu-nii and Take-" She paused, "And Tou-san have helped me so much. I don't look like a tooth pick anymore, and I'm certainly not as shy, so don't you dare talk bad about them! Mafia or not, they would never hurt anyone innocent!"

_End Flashback_

That incident wound up on the front page news the next morning, the head line stating that Dumbledore now supported abuse. That had been comical when the howlers and hexed letters came in. He was then demoted form the Wizengamit and a formal investigation launched. Fudge made a statement that he had the best working on the case- she didn't see the point in that, he'd be taken down from office by Reborn soon enough and replaced with Amelia Bones.

But overall, still a week later the day had been good. Big breakfast, a Saturday so no classes, spent the day at Hogsmead with both Mukuro(disguised as a normal student) and Belphegor- ignoring Ron's weird stalking, and even conned both boys to try cockroach clusters and both of them gagged at the taste and texture.

Good day, so she wanted to end it with a nice walk in the woods by herself. She should know better than that; her luck sucked after all.

One moment it was peacefully noisy in the Forbidden Forest, the next it's deadly quiet as a roar of a nazgul sounded. Nazgul were creatures that were a mixture of panthers, wolves and vampires. Only difference where they were mindless on full moons, and unlike werewolves who only killed on full moons to defend territory or mates, they sought out things to kill. Just her luck one was out tonight.

She'd rant he moment she'd seen it's gleaming gold eyes, knowing magic was useless due to it's thick coat of fur and skin. But it was fairly useless- completely useless. She couldn't move her right arm, and her leg seared with pain as she kept running, blood flowing freely. Her clothes were nearly nonexistent and revealed the new scratches and gashes, showing the dark black her dislocated shoulder was.

She gulped, discovering she was trapped between the nazgul and a cliff face. Her and her fucking bad luck.

She turned around slowly, suddenly wishing she'd gotten to see her new found family and the Weasley's one last time as she metaphorically kissed her life good bye. Time slowed as it started to leap.

She didn't see her life before her eyes, but she figured she'd be scared shitless right now, but instead all she felt was irony. Dumbledore tried so hard to control her, Vernon had tried so hard to break her, and her insane grandfather had tried so hard to kill her, her first two years of school…yet it was a fucking cat/wolf/vampire that was going to get her.

And then she felt something inside her snap, whatever it had held flooding into her. She curled into herself with a scream, feeling bones break and skin stretch. She was burning, Oh Merlin she was burning from the inside out and it wouldn't stop!

She didn't know how long passed, seconds, days or years, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she was drowning in the pain, pain that stopped a second later. In any case, it only lasted a third of a second in reality- as opposed as to the night it should have lasted- before she was knocking the nazgul aside with her previously hurt arm.

The crazed animal slammed through a few trees, neck breaking at the odd angle it hit a rock after the third piece of lumber.

Mukuro paced, Lavender, Hermione, Ginny and Belphegor watching him as they fidgeted. Midori should have been back hours ago…

Ginny blinked, moving to the window to try and see if she could see her elder sister figure just as it burst open, a figure entering and landing in a crouch gracefully, wings folding behind their back as it straightened.

"Midori…?" Hermione stared. Hard.

Her friend was much, much different, but it was easily noticeable that it was her. Her hair was longer, ending just before her ankles in a flowing cascade of black water smooth hair. Her emerald eyes were a brighter color. Her clothes were nearly gone, revealing the six long wings on her back. Three on each side, the top black, middle silver and the bottom white. Finally, the last new attribute, besides a bit taller and her breasts a size or so large in a C, was the smooth black tail with an arrowed point on the tip, curled around her leg instead of swishing around.

Everyone noted the dried blood as the girl being surveyed grabbed a towel from the closet and proceeded to wipe off the flaking mess.

Ginny was the first to get her voice back, "Midori…? What the hell happened?"

Midori glanced up, "Nazgul." She answered absently. Really, her head was killing her, her body ached and to be honest, the whirlwind of knowledge her sped up mind was taking was overwhelming her.

Lavender went slightly red, quickly falling back on her bed with a groan. "Siren, no mistaking you're a Siren." She muttered.

Hermione looked over questioningly, "Why is that?"

"Her voice! Like music without the instruments and the singing! Fuck…" Lavender crawled under her blankets. "I'm going to bed, and hopefully not have naughty dreams about one of my best friends." She declared. Lavender had told them all the year previous she was a lesbian, not that they cared. She may check them out, but she never made a move or made them uncomfortable with it.

Midori shook her head, "Everyone needs to go to bed. I need a shower and time to process all this bloody knowledge." She blinked tiredly, a look of concentration filtering over her face was the wings sank into her back, tail absorbing into her skin. In their place were tribal like replicas. She ignored everyone, eyes averted to the floor in thought as she gracefully made it to the bathroom.

Bel and Mukuro stared at each other once she was out of sight. "Shit…" Both decided it was time to flee the premises, before little problems were noticed.

Hermione smirked devilishly, sharing a look with Ginny before wiggling her eyebrows and ducking under the covers.

Takeshi Yamamoto ignored the look Albus Dumbledore gave him. "You will call for Midori, or I will have her pulled from this school. I can easily have her enrolled in another, perhaps an Italian. At least eh curriculum isn't as hung down by fools like you." He said harshly.

The front page this morning had worried him. It was Midori, an older version standing sleepily between Hermione and Belphegor. She'd given a statement saying what she was, and that she was already working to curb the Siren's Call, Fleur Delacour had stated she was readily helping. A few other statements were given by the Ministry saying that, seeing as Siren's were creatures of both light and dark, nothing would be done. But for Midori's safety, the Ministry would keep a loose(so as not to invade her privacy) eye on her to ensure no one got too frisky with her that she didn't want.

A second article underneath that had stated that students had seen Ronald Weasley trying to grope and kiss her in the hall yesterday morning. He was given a chewing out by his mother and two month detention with Filch, a week before the task allowed off to further train. Said task would be in a week or so.

"Mr. Yamamoto, please see reason! Your kind shouldn't try to raise her! Your boss will only use her abilities as a Siren to seduce-" A knife imbedded next to his head, and everyone turned to see Hermione's outstretched hand.

"Don't say that about the people who rescued Midori!" She snarled. Midori landed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a look that made her calm.

"Headmaster, listen well. Your already under scrutiny by the Ministry, the Wizengamit and the other Professor's. Make any attempt to get into my vaults again- I have notified the Ministry-, remove me from my family, use any means to try and manipulate me and you won't have to worry about any of that. I'll rip you limb from limb." Green eyes flashed a slitted gold. "We Siren are protective of our family. As Lady Potter I'm withdrawing from school for a week for family matters. You can't stop me because you have no authority to do so. I'll return within a week, now this is a private meeting that doesn't concern the Headmaster. As a Hogwarts code, you must leave when a parent or child requests to be alone with those considered close family or friends when discussing private affairs." He was pushed out the door and it sealed by Hogwarts herself a second later.

With that, Midori turned and flung herself at her adoptive father, enjoying the feel as he wrapped her in a warm hug, completely ignoring Mukuro as he slithered from around her calf and onto the floor to become human. A hand settled on her head, tucking it under a chin as Takeshi bent over slightly to make up for the height distance, "_I've missed you, Midori-chan._" He whispered in Japanese.

She smiled, "_Missed you too, Tou-chan._" She answered.

Mukuro watched his fellow guardian's eyes widen in surprise before the man smiled warmly. It reminded him of the first assignment, when Tsuna had become boss, that he'd served in Italy. A innocent little girl had been taken from her father and elder brother. They'd been in debt to a banker who'd hired the two hitmen to force the father to pay. The two sick bastards had more than roughed up the girl, they'd…but Mukuro had killed them, one of the few kills he'd taken pleasure in committing. See the little girl- Ophelia- being reunited with her two person family, it had been rewarding. Rewarding and painful. Mukuro had never had family before Tsuna made him his Guardian.

Bel eyed the two in satisfaction. He'd decided the moment he'd seen her picture that as soon as 'Ivy Potter' was older, she'd be his. He didn't mind sharing though, because he was fairly certain of two things; A) Making her choose wouldn't be the princely thing to do, and B) He was fairly certain that both he and Mukuro were her two mates. At least he hoped it was them. Fact was, he wouldn't have his little Queen unhappy. It was bad enough he wasn't allowed to kill the Ronald boy or Dumbledore, but he wouldn't have her unhappy because of that!

Tsunayoshi was greeted with the sight of a sweat dropping Midori watching as Takeshi argued with Belphegor and Mukuro in swift Chinese- a language she hadn't a clue to understand. He only caught a few words himself, he wasn't good at that particular language, at least for the fast rate they were speaking. All he caught was 'her' and 'mate' as well as a few words about pain and suffering. It seemed to end with a tie, all three glaring at the others.

He glanced at Midori and saw her wink at him saucily, stepping forward towards the three a bit. "Tou-chan, Bel-kun, Kuro-kun, are you all right?" She asked sweetly, "I don't like it when you fight…"

Tsuna couldn't help but choke back a laugh as the three looked alarmed, scrambling into relaxed poses, "We weren't fighting, Midori! Just having an…informed debate." Takeshi said swiftly.

She nodded, pretending to be fooled until Tsuna sent the three away, one to his fiance, one to put Midori's clothes away and the other two check in with Chrome. He turned to her curiously, "What was that about?"

She smirked, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel his mouth dry a bit. Hell if he, who thought of the girl strictly as a sister, was drawn in, what about others. This was going to be bad…"Well, each Siren gain knowledge when their Awoken. I gained a bit of fighting, some mind magic, and a few other things…"

"So?"

"So, I already know who I'm mated to." She said airily.

He tilted his head in curiosity, "And who is that?" Kami if it was someone who didn't deserve his _otouto_…

Her smirked turned devilish. "Let's just say that as soon as they get fed up with waiting, or if I do, the Varia and the Vongola are going to get a hell of a lot closer." With that she turned around and bounced up the stairs, calling out for Hibari and Royhei as she went.

Tsuna blanched a second later… That could only mean Belphegor and Mukuro…

Oh bloody hell. No wonder Takeshi was so worried, he hadn't read the book on Siren's and just took Tsuna's explanation. He was going to have to make the man sit down and read it…


	12. Yoho, Yoho, To Azkaban We Go!

_**Warnings:**__** Slightly pervy thoughts(very slight), bril!Midori, confusing dreams, mentiosn character death, and finally, the down bringing of fools**_

He paced his office furiously, glaring at the walls and anything his eyes landed on. This was bad, incredibly bad.

His influence was being dropped like a stone, things messed up he couldn't find a way to skew the light so he was the good guy. As it was, he was no longer Merlin First Class once the fact he was stealing from her became known, he would soon loose his Headmaster status at this rate, and her damn powers had woken!

He glared out the window, blue eyes glinting. As long as she hadn't the chance to mate, nor the chance to find out about the jewel…

It was time he announced a certain engagement, and put a spin off on Ronald's pathetic screw up a few days before.

Kyoko gave her pseudo daughter a side ways look. "And what are you thinking about?" She questioned, seeing Chrome look the girls way as well.

The wedding had gone smoothly, and they were in the middle of changing into the reception dresses. Kyoko would admit, it was entertaining to see and interact with the new, far more confident Midori. One of the best qualities was that she wasn't terrified of shopping any longer, she actually tried on the racy stuff they'd thrown at her in jokes the last time. For instance, the dress she was now sheathed in was tight, flaring out at the waist to her mid-thighs. It was a black piece without a back, allowing her tattoo's to be shown, and tied behind her neck. Gold thread embroidered it to form a few flowers on the side. She wore a pair of silver stiletto's and finally her hair was in an intricate knot on her head with a few strands loose in ringlets.

Yes, her daughter was much more confident. It both worried and satisfied her. She was a bit afraid Midori would get herself into trouble, but knew that if she did, her sly and quick mind would get her out of it.

"Oh…I was just wondering about some things is all." Midori answered, shaking her head lightly. "Nothing to worry over. Now come on, you shouldn't keep the guests or Tou-chan waiting…Kaa-chan." She said slyly.

Kyoko smiled brightly, "Now that, Midori, is the best wedding gift."

"Thought you'd like that. Now hurry!"

_Running…she was running fast. Trees were blurring, the smell of fire and fear and blood nearly suffocating her._

"…_Anna…you have to hide it! It isn't safe, they'll come after you…" The words were faint with dying life, "Your it's guardian, it will only answer to you…The daughter of a fallen angel and a demon…a Siren…"_

_Falling to her knees…quickly spoken words to whatever god there was…casting something into a cave…yanked by her hair…watching her village burn…and then a blade being placed at her throat…_

She sucked in a harsh breathe, staying mostly silent as she opened her eyes. How strange…that had been a dream but, at the same time, not. She glanced outside at the nearly full moon and rolled over, leaving the strange happening to sleep a bit longer.

They watched her run off, leaving Mukuro in human form standing next to Tsuna. They weren't worried about getting caught when they'd just say he had come with them to watch the tournament. They'd be staying the entire time, after all.

They watched her happily tackle a blonde boy, slapping him upside the head before bouncing back onto her feet.

The boy shouted, "Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?"

She put her hands on her hips, "For being a coward. You know what I mean, pretty boy. Now where's Luna? Her letter mentioned something interesting."

The boy shook his head and stood, grumbling as he dusted off clearly expensive robes. "In the Hall, ranting about morons and nargles. Said she'd be out soon enough. Uncle asked me to help you get this lot into the Guest Chambers." He announced, turning to face them with a tilted head. "Draco Malfoy, a friend of Midori's." He frowned, "Really, why couldn't you go with something easier? Like Haku or Hana? Both of those are related to flowers like your Mum."

She rolled her eyes, "I liked Midori better." She said smoothly. "Now hurry up, pretty boy. I don't like the look in McLaggen's eyes."

She tilted her head, gesturing for them to follow along. "Any who. Dragon, this is Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro, Tsunayoshi Sawada, my new parents Takeshi and Kyoko Yamamoto, Kyoko's brother and my Uncle, Royhei Sasagawa, that's Lambo Bovino and Kyouya Hibari." She didn't bother with the animals, they were all in ring form aside from Lens who was in the owlery with Hedwig.

Draco nodded, leading them down a corridor until they came to a portrait of a woman in a combination of blues and silvers.

Midori arched a brow, "Alright, who chose Ravenclaw to guard them? Err, no offense, Lady Rowena…"

"None taken child, I wouldn't blame you for your suspicions. Rest assured, neither I nor Hogwarts will allow the Headmaster access to these men and this woman. Salazar informed me to ask you to open the Chamber some time. Ophelia's daughter has hatched. Whenever you need a bit of…" The woman trailed off, waving her hand dismissively with a mischievous smile.

Midori nodded, "Of course, that helps quiet a bit!" She glanced around and asked for the password.

"Password is a riddle, same as the Ravenclaw dorms, you should know that." The woman chided, waving a golden fan around and shielding a smile with it.

Gokudera groaned, "Then what the hell is it? I didn't get up early for this."

"When the flames are hued with different colors, and time has slowed, what do you see?"

Midori's shoulders slumped, "That's not a riddle, Lady Rowena, that's a question. And that specific question is made from the Dawning Prophecy to do with Seers, Necromancers and creatures of Silver Magic, like Siren, Hunters, Veela and Succubi." She said pointedly.

"Oh the question won't change, dear! And it isn't as if you don't know, little Siren, you see them all the time!"

"Tch…Souls. Souls are flames of all colors and are viewed by creatures of Silver Magic who have enhanced eyesight that can speed up to make things seem like time has slowed. Happy now, Lady Rowena?"

"Quiet!" The painting said cheerily with a single clap, swinging open and letting them inside.

"Midori!" The green eyes girl turned, "Jeez, you more to fast!" Hermione puffed.

"Sorry, Mione. What's up?"

"Dumbledore. He's calling a school wide meeting, guests and all." Hermione said seriously, cinnamon eyes dark in worry.

Midori's own eyes narrowed, "Well then. Let's go." She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen. "When's the meeting start?"

"An hour, Great Hall."

"…Go warn the others, I'm heading to talk to Tou-chan and Kaa-chan and that lot. I've got a funny feeling." Midori said with an odd half smirk half grimace.

Hermione tilted her head, "Is that, oh-shit-we're-about-to-get-in-so-much-trouble, this-will-be-amusing, or the fuck-this-is-annoying-but-I'm-still-one-upping-you feeling?"

"Hm…" She walked away without answering leaving the brunette behind.

"Great. I bet that means we're all fucked but her." Hermione deadpanned to herself.

"All you guys in here?" Midori called. A few voices answered her with affirmatives and she waltzed into the joined living room of the Vongola guests to see even Belphegor was present, probably giving an over view of the school, even though it had been three days. "We've got a problem."

Hibari frowned, "_Nanni_?"

"Dumbledore just called a school wide meeting, anyone in the castle is asked to come, in about forty-five minutes in the Great Hall." She explained, "And I have a feeling it's about a certain little…contract."

A few fists tightened around the room, "Why?" Tsuna questioned.

"On, important little detail that will completely ruin his plans if it happens, all summed up into one little word. Mates. I've got two, somewhere, and if I find them and, well, mate with them, I can't marry Ronald, he doesn't get shit." Her lips curled in a smirk, "But, we don't have to worry, I've been a step ahead since Bill told the whole Weasley family."

Gokudera paused. None of them denied the girl was brilliant- she beat him at chess, once- and she had one of the best calculative minds, the only two among them that was actually above her in that aspect that actually had a Vongola Ring were Tsuna and himself. She couldn't beat any of them, of course, she didn't have any experience in combat other than a few things, but at every turning point so far, she'd been predicting and countering the dumbass Headmaster's every move. "What is it you've got planned?"

"You see, the entire Weasley family is here to watch Ronald get his ass kicked in the tournament. They all know about the fake contract, the Goblin's even gave me a copy through Bill. I've already sent it to my favorite little beetle. It'll be in the evening edition of the Daily Prophet, and the Goblin's are already getting ready to bring me the real copy via Floo in say, five minutes. Simple as a goblin explaining the findings of the paper, Bill confirming, and me playing angry victim. Ron will get angry, boast about how I'm supposed to be his wife-" Insert the ignoring of four male growls(via Takeshi, Tsuna, Mukuro and Bel) "And before you know it, both carted off to Azkaban. Then, because I did take the precaution of coaxing Charlie to teach me how to put down a dragon, and with Parslemouth, I can take my place back. Second task, I've weaseled out of Percy. Black Lake, I'm already taking care of that, and when I told Hagrid about everything, he filled me in on the third. I get to the cup, get to Tom Riddle…"

"And he's resurrected." Chrome finished. "I like that plan." She said strongly.

"I don't like the tournament-"

Midori looked at her new father, "I've survived the Wizarding World this long, haven't I? Besides, Barty Crouch is giving me a hand, and I think it's time the Wizarding World learned just who I am. Think about it, at least they'll leave me alone when they find out I'm daughter of Mafia Big shots, and further terrified when they learn I use Dark Magic." The floo made a noise and Griphook appeared with paper in his hands that he folded and placed in his chest pocket.

"Miss Yamamoto." He greeted, nodding to everyone else. "Shall we take down an old fool?"

Kyoko suddenly grinned like she was the devil. "You think, if we bribe the Azkaban human guards, they'll accidentally let a few souls get sucked out?"

Her grin was mirrored by Tsuna who nodded.

Belphegor glanced at Midori and watched her take on the same grin and couldn't help his thought. '_I need a cold shower…'_

"Ladies, gentlemen, students…I have a very joyful announcement!" Dumbledore said jovially. Several people gave him uncaring looks, but he ignored it. "Tonight, we will celebrate a great engagement. The engagement of one Ronald Weasley…to Ivy Potter."

Cries of outrage sparked through the crowed, even as Ronald Weasley stood smugly by the Headmaster.

Griphook stood, catching attention when Bill and Midori followed suit. "I believe you're incorrect, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." He said. "This, is the original contract signed by Molly Prewitt Weasley, and Lily Evans Potter, Arthur Weasley and James Potter. The contract was brought to my attention around the time of the Quiditch World Cup. But before I explain about that…"

"Headmaster, even if that thing wasn't fake, it still wouldn't count. It doesn't have my magical signature! And since my name was legally changed and magically changed, it means as much as dirty toilet paper." Midori snarled, "So tell me…how is that contract existing…when at the time Molly and my mother hadn't spoken in four years after Molly and Arthur graduated?"

Albus stood still in shock, what in the world was happening? His mind couldn't keep up.

"I was called in the night of the attacks at the World Cup to look at a marriage contract. This marriage contract." Bill said, looking around the room. "I broke a certain curse on it, and what do you know, the names of the Potters and my parents name- replaced by one name four times over."

Griphook's lips curled, "Albus Dumbledore."

Chaos erupted, people skipping the stunned silence phase and going directly to the rage phase. A shrill whistle from Narcissa Malfoy calmed everyone, and she shot the crowd a look of annoyance to make them sit. She smiled at the group of three as the other Weasley's stood up. "Go one, dear." She said to Midori.

"Bill told us once we got back from the World Cup." Arthur announced, "I don't believe I have any memory of that, I'd know if I signed my sons life away to a child I didn't know. But I've began to notice some things, looking back. Ronald has always been a bit…different. I think the fact he tried something on Midori while at school just solidifies the fact he knows."

"He told me." Tsuna said, remaining in his seat, "That his intentions were pure towards Midori until marriage."

"Now, now, Arthur. Miss P- Yamamoto is a Succubi! It's obvious her fiance couldn't contain himself at her presence-"

Midori snorted, "Then why is it, before I even inherited this, he tried nearly the same thing at his house before we left for the World Cup." Dumbledore remained silent and Ron finally burst.

"I have every right to! You're mine yet you trounce around with those men like a wh-"

Before the red head could finish, and before anyone could blink, Belphegor slammed a hand on the Gryffindor table next to Fleur and shrew a knife, his wires making it hover before the teens face. "Don't you fucking finish that! Midori-chan isn't a whore! You're the one trying to shove your mother fucking tongue down every girls throat you can!" He snarled, lips curling back as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well, I for one think we've seen enough." Amelia Bones said, standing from next to her niece. "Auror's please take Mr. Weasley and the Headmaster into custody. Magic draining cuffs, total lock down in separate cells. Griphook, if you'd be so kind as to come with us…"

"Of course, Lady Bones."

By the time the night was over, Midori was smirking as she curled up in her bed.

When you fuck with family, you normally get said families horns.

By morning, Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley were in Azkaban, and Kyoko estimated that by that afternoon, neither would be able to think a single thought again. Sometimes she loved being a Mafia wife.

Ah the benefits, the benefits.


	13. Of Task One and Closests

_**Warnings:**__** Not much, language, parsletongue, slash, lesbianism, perverted middleaged men**_

_**R&R~!**_

Midori watched as Cedric Diggory paced, Viktor Krum shifted, and Fleur Delacour fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

She probably would have too, if she wasn't what she was. Her kind didn't show nervousness or anxiousness about such things, even if they felt it. They showed confidence at all times- well unless they or those they considered family were at risk, but that was much different.

She sighed, somewhat thankful Kyoko had managed to tame her hair down into a rather long, thick braid. Either way, it'd be out of the fight.

And that turned out to be a good thing when she found out she was fighting a Hungarian Horntail of all things. Maybe she should have let Weasley have the place anyway, at least she'd enjoy watching him get burnt to death- gee didn't that sound a bit like Mukuro, Hibari, Reborn and Belphegor?

"Hey, Fleur." She called softly. She and the girl, after she'd learned of what she was, had grown to a kinship, both understanding what it was like to have men turn into babbling idiots around them except for those close.

"Yes, Midori?"

"Eyes center." She said, quoting a book called Combat by an old witch from the sixteenth century. Brilliant little magical kunoichi in her prime.

Fleur grinned, "Eyes center." She repeated.

The Hungarian Horntail did not look pleased to be here.

Midori let her eyes flicker to her family and friends before looking back at the beast as the loud cannon signaled she was to begin.

"_Stupid humans…my eggs…I'll burn them all to ash!_" The dragon hissed.

"_Well, will you wait to do that for a bit? I can tell you why you're here._"

The dragon pulled back it's head in shock, staring at her with dark gold eyes, pupils slit. "_A siren? No matter, child, tell me why and I may decide not to barbeque you for threatening my nest._"

"_See, that's the thing, I'm here to protect your nest. You were put here as a task in the Tri-Wizard tournament, I'm to steal an egg from you, but it isn't actually one of your eggs. The gold one, my target, is fake._"

"_That thing? My mother told me about that…father was in one…I see, you do not lie. Take it, and go. But I'll tell you this, little Siren. For saving the Queen of Dragon's nest, I will give you our allegiance. Should you ever need, say the name Seraphine in Parsletongue, and I or my mate will appear to aid you._" The dragon said, gently taking the golden egg in her mouth and calmly moving it until Midori could grasp it, retreating.

"_Please don't give the handlers too much trouble. My friend, Charlie will be watching over your eggs. He would rather get himself seriously injured or dead than see any harm come to them._"

"_Perhaps._"

Both bowed to each other as Midori backed away, not about to turn her back within fifteen feet and insult the female.

Up in the stands, several people breathed a sigh of relief, sagging slightly.

Takeshi shook his head slightly. "Heart attack. She's going to give me a heart attack."

"You and me both." Mukuro spoke at the same time Belphegor did, making them share a look before frowning and watching the judges.

Midori had scored a 26 our of thirty, tied with Viktor Krum for first place, Fleur in second and Cedric in last.

"Hey…can I get some help?" Midori asked, looking overly angelic with her overly innocent and sweet expression.

Takeshi leaned back as far as he could, already nervous about why she needed it. "…Why?"

Midori groaned, collapsing onto the chair in front of her face first so her pant clad legs hung over one end. "Well, I need two people to help me out. I'm sick and tired of Draco not admitting things to Blaise and vise versa. So, Gin said she'd lure Blaise to the area I need, and I need someone to get Draco, by force or not! Filch owes me so he's giving me the key to a supply closet on the fifth floor, and I'm gonna lock them in until they confess and all that fluffy shit. Lav said she'd hold the key and wait for it while listening in before letting them out since, you know, she's lesbian and all and it won't bother her at all-"

Tsuna frowned, "And it would you?"

Midori flushed lightly, "Not the point!" She shouted.

Kyoko giggled, "If it's any consolation, I agree, Midori-chan. Two hot guys? Yummy." She blinked, "No offence to you, sweety, your all I need, but still. It's hot."

"Again, not the point!" Midori whined.

Tsuna sighed, "Fine, I'll do it." He said, hoping to high heavens she wouldn't use that puppy pout Kyoko had taught her.

"Put me down you insufferable son of a-" Tsuna's eye twitched, vein in his forehead throbbing violently as he tossed the blonde male in the closet, watching in slam closed and lock in a great amount of satisfaction as the Malfoy beat on the door, falling silent as Blaise, the other closet occupant, spoke.

Ginny grinned, prancing off with a short wave to him. He watched Midori hand the key to the brunette, blue eyed teen at her side- Lavender- as she spoke a bit loudly. "We've got all weekend boys, and you won't be getting out until some things are said and meant. Water will be delivered, but no food. And guess what? Lavender's got your wands!" SHe said cheerily. "You'll thank me later! Bye-bye now!"

She linked arms with her uncle and lead him off, "Have fun, Lav!"

"Yea, yea, just send Hermione down here, I want some entertainment to." She said jokingly, the two catching only a small amount of longing in her voice.

"Haha." Midori giggled to herself, "Ne, Tsuna?"

"Hai?"

"Ready to get Mione and Lav together?"

"Only if you'll introduce me tot hat blonde friend of yours."

"Luna? Deal!" Tsuna was smiling the rest of the night.

Barty Crouch Jr. Had been legitimately surprised when Ivy Potter, now Midori Yamamoto, had waltzed up to him, slapped a note in his hand and walked right off without glancing back.

'_Tell my grandfather to get his arse in shape. I want him to meet my new family as soon as possible after the third task._

_Sincerely, The bitch who can make you drool.'_

He laughed, loudly, the voice of Mad Eye Moody making several students scatter in fear. Looked like Tom's granddaughter had some spunk in her- and one fine ass. He absently wondered how long it'd take her to tell those two mates of hers, Moody's fake eye could see the threads of magic and affection weaving them together. He found it amusing.

That, and he wished he was a bit younger. In the good old days, he would have tapped that.


End file.
